


Autocorrect

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Auto Correct, Balthazar is a good big brother, Confident Castiel, Craigslist, Embarrassment, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, holy accountant, mechanic, mention of violence, open-minded Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Story based on a photo prompt where Cas sends Dean a text inquiring about aPriusfor sale, but his phone autocorrects toPenis. There are a bit of other ships and some unrequited love.





	1. Chapter 1

****

 

 

> **Hi, my name is Castiel. I saw your penis for sale on Craigslist. Is it still available?**

 

Dean squinted at the phone as if that would make the text make sense. Before he could respond another text came in.

 

 

> **If so I would like to come take it for a test drive tonight sometime.**

 

Dean chuckled. They hadn’t meant penis, they’d meant prius.

 

 

> **Hi Castiel, I’m selling a prius. Is that what you meant?**

 

 

> **YES!!! Apologies new phone.**

 

 

> **Well, it’s Craigslist, you never know.**
> 
>  

Cas was mortified. Stupid autocorrect. Now the person selling the car would think he was some sort of perv.

 

 

> **So, will you still be wanting a test drive? I mean if you’re still interested.**

 

 

> **Yes, I am so sorry, autocorrect gets me at all the wrong times.**

 

 

> **Hey, no worries. I’ll send you the address and you can come by the shop and look over the merchandise and test drive it.**

 

 

> **Great! Thank you.**

 

Dean chuckled. This would make a funny story to tell others. For both him and this Castiel fellow.

 

Cas got out of the car in front of the address the person had given him. There had been no name so he didn’t even know if it had been a man or woman he’d embarrassed himself with. Probably a man though given the fact that he was now standing outside a garage.

“Hey, you sure you don’t want me to go in with you? It’s Craigslist, someone could be in there waiting to kill you, drain your blood, wear your face. You know, the usual.”

Cas shook his head at his older brother Gabriel, he was always making a joke of things and the last thing he needed was him inside learning about his autocorrect mistake and making it even more glaring. “Just wait for me out here please.”

 

Making his way inside Cas made sure to adjust his coat and tie, he wanted to look legit, the other person might be just as spooked as he was. When he entered the shop he didn’t see anyone right away so he called out. “Hello?”

“Back here.”

Making his way around a couple of parked cars he made it to a black Chevy Impala that had its hood up. He assumed the voice had originated from here.

 

Dean continued working on the car as he waited for Castiel to make it over to him. He wondered what the man would look like, because face it, what man would willingly buy a prius? Maybe he was buying it for a girlfriend or wife. After hearing that husky voice Dean kinda hoped not.

“Hi, I’m Castiel.”

Dean came from under the hood coming face to face with the most peculiar man. He was ruggedly good looking. Even in his suit and tie, he had a ruggedness about him, maybe it was his facial scruff. But Dean felt it went deeper than that. The man was slightly frowning like he was confused. But when he looked up at Dean his eyes seemed to gain a sparkle. “Hi Cas, I’m Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.”

A tingle raced down Dean’s spine at the sound of his name coming from those lips. The man’s voice should be illegal, all gravelly and low pitched.

“This is a beautifully maintained classic car,” Cas said trying to make small talk. Dean was strikingly handsome. He was the boy next door handsome with green eyes that sparkled and a face full of freckles. He wondered absently if the freckles continued lower. Shaking his head he realized he missed whatever Dean had said. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, I said yeah, she is, I call her Baby. She’s my pride and joy.”

“Ahh.”

“So I guess you’ll be wanting to look at that prius?”

“Uh yeah, sorry about that again, I’m not very good with electronics and texting and all that. And it’s a new phone. I don’t understand why it would correct-”

“Hey! It’s all good. You been living under a rock man?”

“How do you mean?”

Dean gestured for Castiel to follow him. They made their way to further into the garage where a blue Prius sat. “Well, you said you aren’t good with electronics and don’t text much, everyone is almost permanently attached to their phones nowadays. Especially texting girlfriends, boyfriends, spouses.”

“Ah, no.”

Dean was a little frustrated that the other man didn’t elaborate on the subject, he wanted to know if he was single he guessed he’d just have to try again. “So here she is. Are you interested in buying the car for a girlfriend or wife?”

Cas cocked his head to the side before answering, was Dean fishing for information? “No. I was driving an old ‘78 Lincoln Continental and it died on me.”

“Ahh, the good old pimpmobile. I bet you picked up a bunch of ladies in it?”

Cas looked at Dean, maybe he was one of those men who quantified his self-worth by the number of women he picked up. “No.”

Dean clapped him on the back. “Well, good cause you won’t be picking up in driving this Prius. Where’s your Lincoln now?”

“Still parked outside my place. I’ve had two mechanics look at it and no one can’t seem to figure out why it died. But I need a car. I can’t rely on my brothers to take me everywhere I need to go.”

Dean clapped his hands together and grinned. “Your old girl was just waiting for me to get my hands on her. Nothing stays dead in the Winchester garage, I can fix anything. I’ll tell you what, how about you let me bring her in here and if I can’t fix her you can buy the Prius.”

Cas smiled, he would much prefer his own car back but he shouldn’t get his hopes up. “Yes! That would be preferred. Thank you. Let me give you-”

“You still need to test drive the Prius, just in case.”

“Oh, yeah, right.”

“How about we drive it a couple of blocks over to this hole in the wall bar and we can get a couple of drinks.”

“I’m not a big drinker.”

“That’s fine, we don’t have to drink, we can talk.”

“Alright. Let me grab my wallet and let my brother know where he can pick me up.”

“No need, I’ll drop you back home. I need to know where to grab the car from anyways.”

“Okay.”

 

Cas made his way back out to the car where Gabriel was on the phone with one of their many brothers and sucking on a lollipop. “I shit you not. He told the guy he wanted to take his penis for a test drive!”

Cas yanked the door open, grabbing his wallet and then slammed the car door, he wanted Gabriel to know he was not happy. How had Gabriel even known about that? He didn’t tell him and now all their brothers would know about his autocorrect mistake. They’d never let him live it down.

“Hey, baby bro! What’s the matter? Where’re ya going?”

Cas whirled around and glared at his brother. “How did you even know about the text?”

Gabriel held up Cas’ phone smiling broadly. “You left your phone in here.”

Marching back to the car he reached through the open window and snatched his phone back. “I’m going to go test drive the Prius. Don’t wait up.”

 

As Cas was heading back into the garage he realized how that must’ve sounded to his brother. It probably sounded like he really was getting ready to take Dean for a test drive; he _was_ good-looking enough but he was sure Dean was strictly into women, a real ladies man.

 

Castiel was behind the wheel of the Prius getting ready to drive it out of the garage so Dean could lock up when Gabriel walked through the open garage door. Cas groaned audibly and rested his head against the steering wheel. Why? What did he do to deserve this? Getting out of the car he approached the candy eating fiend. “What do you want?”

“I just came to check out the penis, I mean prius you’re here to test drive. Gotta look out for my baby bro.”

Cas turned 50 shades of red, he hoped Dean hadn’t heard. No such luck, he turned to see where Dean was and found the handsome mechanic was standing right behind him grinning.

“Yeah, I guaranteed your brother it would be the best ride of his life.”

Cas didn’t think it was possible but he know he was at least 3 shades brighter, he was probably glowing. But he admitted it was great to see Gabriel at a lost of words for once. Suddenly his brother laughed out loud. “Oh, I like him! He’s a keeper bro!” Cas watched as Gabe took out his phone probably calling Lucifer, the two of them lived to torment him. Turning to Dean he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about my brother. He looked through my phone while I was in here.”

“Aw man don’t sweat it, I have a little brother I take his phone all the time. Since I’m the older brother it’s impossible to embarrass me so he never gets me back. Come on let’s get you that ride and see about a drink.”

Dean winked at Cas.

 

Cas got back behind the wheel, he tried starting the car, all the lights came on but he didn’t hear anything. Cas opened the door, “Hey Dean,”

“Sup?”

“Uh, the car won’t start.”

Dean already knew what the issue was, but he had a thing for people who smelled good, and this gave him an excuse to get up close and personal. He sauntered over to the car, he offered Cas a warm smile before sticking his whole upper body through the door. In the small car, it put him almost in the other man’s lap. He turned the car off and back on. Right on! Cas smelled just as good as he thought he would. He had the masculine scent down pack, he had might woodsy smell softened by something else. But it made his mouth water and his body tighten in response.

Cas couldn’t breathe with Dean so close, he might as well be laying in his lap. “See, nothing.” He hated that his voice sounded breathy and low.

Dean turned to look at Cas as best he could, it put their mouths in very close proximity, all he had to do was lean in just a breath. Cas looked like he was allergic to fun and would probably sock him. “Nah, you’re good. The car is working fine.” Regrettably, Dean removed himself from the car and closed the door. “This car is nothing like the monster you've been driving. This here Prius is quiet as a heartbeat. It’s an electric car so you won’t hear it.” Cas looked at him doubtfully. He held up his hand, “Scouts honor. Go on drive it out of here.”

Cas put the car in drive and sure enough, it operated as it should.

 

Castiel watched in the rearview mirror as Dean locked up his shop, rolling down the garage door and pulling chains in place. That man should be considered lethal he was so hot. The way his muscles played beneath his shirt, the way his jeans molded his rear. Cas bit his lip. He shouldn’t be ogling the man, it was clear he was into women. But he guessed their time in the bar would truly tell. Cas found that most men couldn't refrain from watching women while at a bar.

 

Dean jumped in the car giving quick directions to the bar. “Sorry, I'm all oil stained and filthy. I didn’t quite think this through.” He averted his gaze. He really hadn’t thought about the state of his dress. He looked pristine in his suit and tie and Dean looked like some homeless man Cas had picked up for a bite to eat. He wouldn’t blame the man if he backed out and ask him to just drop him at home.

Cas glanced at Dean quickly, mouth open. He couldn’t believe this Adonis was apologizing to him for his looks. “You like fine Dean. A real man’s man look. No reason to apologize.”

Dean was pleasantly surprised by the other man’s words. The rest of the short ride was done in silence.

“You don’t even have to lock it up. I guarantee nobody will steal this car.” Dean joked as he rounded the car.

“I don’t know Dean, I rather not take that chance.” Dean just smiled at him and walked in the bar. Cas made sure to hit the lock button on the remote before following behind the mechanic.

 

It took Castiel a few moments for his eyes to get adjusted to the dimly lit bar. In spite of the early hour, the place was crowded. Cas looked around and was pleased to see there was a mixed crowd, he always felt more comfortable in diversity, he felt there was less pressure on him and he hated to stand out. He rather just fade into a crowd.

“Cas! Over here!”

Castiel looked around, Dean was tall, he should be able to spot him easily but he found he was still having trouble doing so.

There was a tap on his shoulder turning around he came face to face with Dean.

“I thought maybe you changed your mind and skipped out on me.”

“No, I wouldn’t do that. But I do think I will have at least one drink.”

“That’s the spirit, what’re you having?”

“Whatever you’re having.”

“Alright, follow me.”

Castiel followed Dean to a booth in a back corner that had a reserved sign on it. Dean pushed the sign face down and sat patting the seat beside him.

Cas sat down next to Dean, their bodies touching from the shoulders down to feet, he felt electrified next to Dean.

 

A pretty brunette walked over to the table, she was older but she still had it. “Hey Dean, what can I do ya for?”

“Hey Ellen, could you bring me out my usual but make it double.”

“You bet.”

“Hey is Jo around?”

“Nah, she’s out with some friends, left about twenty minutes ago.”

Cas noticed Dean looked disappointed, Jo must be his girlfriend.

“Speaking of friends, who’s your friend?”

Dean immediately perked up, “This lovely fellow is Castiel. I’ve been calling him Cas but he doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Nice to meet you Castiel, I’m Ellen. I own this joint with my husband Bobby.”

“Bobby and Ellen took me and my brother in when my folks died.” Dean watched as Cas’ eyes went all puppy dog soft.

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“Ahh, it’s water under the bridge, don’t worry about it.” Ellen smiled and walked off.

 

“So, that was your older brother back there at the shop.”

“Gabriel.”

“Is he your only brother?”

Cas groaned but then smiled. “No, I have so many siblings. But Gabriel is by far my biggest headache. What about you? Just you and your little brother?”

“Sam. Yeah just me and Samsquatch. He’s younger than me but man, when he hit puberty he shot up like a tree.”

Ellen returned to the table with a tray, she sat two beers down, four shots and two slices of pie.

Cas’ eyes got big. “You eat and drink all of this on a normal basis?”

Laughing Dean thanked Ellen and then answered Cas, “No, I got double of everything so, half of this is my norm.”

Cas nodded and then picked up one of the shots. “Here’s to you and your superb mechanic skills.”

Dean chuckled and then picked up his own shot. Saluting each other they both knocked back the drink. Cas immediately started coughing and choking. Dean rubbed at his back, “Chase it with some beer.”

Cas scrambled for the beer and tossed it back taking several deep swallows before setting it back down.

“You okay big guy?”

Cas looked at Dean through watery eyes, how embarrassing. He nodded, “What on earth is this?”

 

Dean laughed, his hand was still resting on Castiel’s back. “Bobby is kind of a jack of all trades, that was his apple pie moonshine. I love me some pie. It’s my favorite food, any flavor really, I’m not picky. Speaking of, Ellen sells the best stuff in town. Try it.”

Cas just stared at the pie like it had two heads.

“What you don’t like pie? If not, I think we will have to rethink this relationship.”

 _Relationship?_ “It’s not that, I just- I don’t eat a lot of sweets.”

“Here, just try it, I promise you’ll love it.” Dean cut a small piece and held out the fork for Cas to try.

Cas looked from the fork to Dean, he’d never had anyone feed him before. Opening his mouth he accepted the pie. It was good, in fact, it was better than good, it was amazing. “Mmm, this _is_ good.”

Dean loaded up another bite and fed it to Cas. He was aware his actions weren’t very platonic like but he couldn’t help it. Dean ate a forkful himself when Cas picked up his beer again.

 

“So, how long have you been working on cars?”

“Seems like all my life. My dad left me his Impala, Baby was in bad condition but I put her back together, good as new.”

“Do you really think you can fix my car, Dean?”

“Oh yeah, there ain't a car alive that can get the best of me.”

Cas smiled and grabbed the other shot, he didn’t normally drink but he was throwing caution to the wind and enjoying the company of a gorgeous man. To you Dean.”

Dean held up his shot and said, “To first meets.” Both men drank the shot and chased it with beer. Cas managed to only cough once or twice.

 

Cas noticed Dean was staring at him, “What? Did I do something wrong?” Dean didn’t respond. “Dean?”

“I could listen to you say my name all day.”

The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop himself. Ah fuck it, it is what it is.

Castiel squinted at Dean, “Are you- flirting with me?”

Dean looked out at the growing crowd and then back at Cas, “And what if I am?” Cas was staring at him, lips slightly parted as if he couldn’t believe someone, no, as if he couldn’t believe Dean was flirting with him. Dean wet his lips and saw how Cas’ eyes followed the movement. He leaned over slowly, giving the other man time to object or move, when he didn’t he gave him a small kiss, simply rubbing his lips gently against his. He wanted to delve in but didn’t want to spook Cas.

 

Someone sat down at their booth roughly shaking the table and startling them apart. Cas looked over and groaned loudly. Why was this his life?

“Hey, brother! Heard you found yourself a nice tall glass of- _damn_ fine whiskey. You're moving fast in your old age, afraid he’ll change his mind? Although, I will say I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Cas looked down into his lap, quietly he stated, “Dean, this is another of my brothers, Lucifer.”

“No shit? You’re kidding me, right? Is that like a family nickname because he’s an evil bastard?”

“No, that’s really his name, but believe me, he is aptly named.”

Lucifer grabbed his heart, “Brother you wound me!”

Addressing Dean he explained, “Our father had many children, and he named us all after angels.”

Dean smiled, allowing his finger to play across Cas’ neck. “So, Castiel is the name of an angel? I could’ve told you that.”

Cas blushed lightly at the now obvious flirting.

“So, Dean, are you still gonna let Castiel here test drive that penis?”

Cas groaned once more, he couldn’t take being treated like this in front of Dean. And he was sure the handsome mechanic had decided Cas’ family was much too crazy for him to deal with. Pulling out a couple of bills Cas dropped the money on the table and stalked out of the bar.

 

Dean found Cas standing at the end of the parking lot, suit jacket thrown over his shoulder and tie loosened. “Hey, why’d ya take off? We were just getting better acquainted.”

Cas looked over at Dean, he was so gorgeous with the street light dancing in his hair and highlighting his freckles. A noise caught his attention and he saw Lucifer heading in their direction. Cursing under his breath he looked at Dean apologizing as Lucifer caught up, “I’m really sorry ‘bout all this.”

“Cas don’t be so rude! Running out in the middle of a conversation. But I got some good news for you, Dean here said he was still willing to let you test drive his penis if you were interested.”

Cas stared at Lucifer wishing he had the power to choke him where he stood.

“What? No thank you big brother for asking?"

 

Cas turned and started quickly walking down the street.

Dean jogged after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. “Two things, I promised I’d drop you off at home and you have the keys to the car.”

Cas dug the keys out of his pocket and dropped them in Dean’s hand. “I’ll text you the address tomorrow, I think I rather walk.”

“Come’on, don’t do me like that, let me take you home. I’m a man of my word.”

Cas looked back at his brother who was pantomiming having sex. He rolled his eyes, thank goodness Dean’s back was to him. Why did his brothers have to be so immature? “Yeah, sure, the sooner I get home the sooner I can put this day behind me.”

“Ouch! Was hanging with me that bad?”

“No, but my brothers drive me crazy. I hope you’re not this bad with your little brother.”

“Nope and as a matter of fact here he comes now.

Cas and Dean made their way back over to the parking lot. Sam, Dean’s younger but much taller brother walked over to them. “Hey, Ellen said I could probably find you out here.”

“Hellooo. And who might you be?” Lucifer asked Sam. Sam looked at Lucifer briefly and turned back to Dean. I need your help. I finally got that call back for the second interview over at Ruby Cage Security Firm and my car won’t start. The interview is at 8 a.m. sharp. Please come look at it.”

Lucifer waved his hand in front of Sam’s face. “Hello? Can you see me?” When Sam continued to ignore him Lucifer turned to Castiel, “You can still see me right broski?”

Cas chose to ignore Lucifer as well. “Go on and help your brother and I will text you my address like I said. I work in the morning so I will leave the key for the car in the glove box and you can come and grab it whenever.”

Dean smiled sheepishly at Castiel. “I’m really sorry ‘bout this. Will you let me make it up to you?”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll call one of my other brothers to come get me.”

Sam spoke up, “Isn’t he your brother?”

“Yes, but I don’t like him very much.” Sam chuckled.

 

Cas pulled out his phone and dialed his brother, “Balthazar, can you pick me up from 26th and Lawrence?” Dean and Sam gave a quick wave as they turned and headed for the car.

“Really Cas! I’m right here I can take you home.”

“Yeah well, I meant what I said. I don’t like you right now.” And into the phone, he said, “Yes, it’s Lucifer. He’s lucky I didn’t call Michael or Raphael. Thank you Balth, I’ll see you in ten.”

“Come’ooon Castiel, you wouldn’t _really_ call Michael or Raphael on me, would you?”

“I like Dean and you might have blown my chances. Why are you being so aggravating?”

“I’m bored!”

“If you scared him off Lucifer so help me I will kill you and hide the body.”

Cas walked back to the bar intending to sit on the ground on the side of the building out of the way but before he could sit down Lucifer was practically on top of him crowding his space.

“Don’t be like that Castiel, at least put in a good word with Dean’s brother for me.”

Cas looked at Lucifer incredulously. “Why would I do that? You already torture me, why would I subject another human being to that?”

“Did you see him? That tall glorious drank of...probably low-fat milk. Those eyes, that hair...please brother! I’ve gotta get me a piece of that.”

Cas ignored Lucifer and all his placating until Balthazar rolled up.

“Enough Luc, get in Cassie.”

 

“Thank you,” Cas said wholeheartedly as he slid into the car. “Also can you give me a ride to work tomorrow, I don’t want to ask Gabe or Lucifer.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be to your house about 7:30. I would just stay the night but I got a date. Double date actually. A pair of blonde bombshells.”

Cas gave an obligatory smile. “Please tell me they aren't sisters this time.”

“Course not. I’d like to think I learned my lesson. It’s a _brother_ and sister.”

Cas groaned. “They are still siblings!” Balthazar was a free spirit in every sense of the word, he wondered when someone would come into his life and make him settle down and hang up his playboy ways. Cas, on the other hand, was the proverbial romantic. He believed in love and monogamy. Now if he could keep his crazy brothers away long enough to meet someone, that would be great.

His thoughts immediately went to Dean. He was gorgeous, funny, good with his hands and apparently patient. Times like this he wished he was bolder, then maybe he would text Dean his address and ask him to come over once he was done with his brother’s car.

“Heya Cassie, how about you lend me your flat key that way I can just come here afterwards and I don’t chance oversleeping.”

“Yeah no problem, don’t bring your dates back here.”

“I told you I learned from my past mistakes. How was I supposed to know she would ask you to join us?”

“And don’t let Gabriel or Lucifer in either.”

“Really, what did Gabe do this time?”

“He started this whole mess. I'm surprised you all don’t know-”

“About your autocorrect fuck up? We do, but how is this his fault?”.

“He told Lucifer and siced him on me. I haven’t been this embarrassed since I brought my first boyfriend home.”

Balthazar laughed, “Yeah, that was a disaster.”

Cas glared at his favorite brother they were sitting outside of his townhouse. Sighing he handed Balthazar the key, “Thanks for the ride, see you in the morning.”

 

Cas went directly into his room stripping down and jumped in the shower. One good thing that had come from tonight, it might not be long before he got his car back on the road. He loved his car. It was his first independent purchase and he had even stubbornly lived in his car for two months while he waited for this place to come available. He’d been staying here ever since.

Cas liked having roots, it fit right in with his love of home and hearth.

Sighing Cas made quick work of his shower, normally he liked taking long showers but tonight he just wanted his bed, tomorrow would be here before he knew it.

He said his prayers and laid down. Castiel was just dozing off when his phone went off. Grabbing his phone he saw he had a text message from an unknown number. Opening it he smiled, it was Dean.

 

 

> **Hey gorgeous. Don’t forget to send me your address.**

 

Cas was still smiling as he sent Dean his address and told him goodnight.

 

 

> **Goodnight Cas, see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel with Balthazar in tow headed down the steps of his townhouse, looking up he noticed Dean was leaning against a tow truck in front of his house. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He met Dean at the bottom of the steps. “Good morning, you’re here early.” 

“Yeah. I need more time with my brother’s car so I told him I’d drop him off.” 

Sam was leaning out of the truck, he waved to Castiel. Cas waved back and then beckoned Balthazar over. He was in low slung jeans and nothing else. “Dean this is another of my brothers Balthazar, I actually like this one.”

Dean grinned and shook his hand. “Oh good, nice to meet you.”

“Don’t get it wrong mate, just because my little brother likes me and looks up to my awesomeness doesn’t mean I’m not the badass of-”

“Dean! I’m gonna be late, let’s go please.”

Cas groaned inwardly when Balthazar turned and took notice of Sam. 

“Yeah, let me grab your keys and I’ll swing back by after dropping Sam off.”

Cas tossed the key to Dean. “Thanks.”

“You got it gorgeous.”

Cas couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. 

“You’re cute when you blush-”

“Dean!”

Dean walked backwards smiling at Cas until he almost tripped over the curb then he turned and jumped in the truck. “Bitch.”

“If I’m late Dean and don’t get the job I swear I’m moving in with you and coming to work at the shop full time.”

Dean grimaced at Sam’s threat. He did need someone to do the books full time but he couldn’t put up with Sam full time. He wondered what Cas did for work, he looked like a holy tax accountant, maybe he would be perfect for the job. 

“Cool it, you’ll get there in time, promise. And whoever I gotta screw to get you the job, count me in.”

Sam scoffed. “We’re not in the Impala Dean you can’t push the truck like you would Baby. And the deciding vote comes down to a 65-year woman.” 

Dean glanced at Sam, “Yeah I think you got this one.”

“So, what’s the story with Cas, was it?”

“Castiel. But I’ve been calling him Cas.”

“Okay, so what’s the deal?”

“I dunno, I like him.”

“Ah huh. He’s not your usual type Dean.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So why him?”

“Dammit, Sammy I dunno. Is that what you wanna hear? Cause I have no friggin clue, I’m just making it up as I go along.”

“Alright, alright. I know you’re going to go back to the shop and fix his car before mine just so you have an excuse to go back and see him tonight. And you’re going to drive his car to his house so he has to drop you off at home or the shop, thus prolonging your time with him. Might I suggest two things, one if you really like him don’t do your typical head games with him and two, fix my car first!”

They pulled up in front of the building that Sam hoped would be his future place of employment. He got out of the truck and looked at his watch. “Impressive, 5 mins to spare. Thanks, Dean! I’ll catch an Ubër home or to the shop, depends on how it goes.”

Sam turned to head inside, “Hey man!” Sam turned and looked at Dean, “Good luck even though I know you don’t need it.” 

Sam smiled at Dean and went inside preparing to wow them with his intellect. 

 

On the way back to Castiel’s Dean mumbled to himself, _I am not that predictable. And I don’t play head games. Sammy is taking all of this rather well. And his car_ _ would be _ _easier to fix seeing how I already know what’s wrong with it. Cas has the most beautiful smile, it’s so pure._ “Dammit! I can’t even go five minutes without thinking about him. I barely friggin’ know him.” 

Dean stewed in silence for the remainder of the trip, it wasn’t till he got to Cas’ place that he realized he hadn’t even turned on music, he always played music in the car.

 

As Dean was hooking Cas’ car to the truck his brother Balthazar came outside and sat on the steps. He was still barefoot and shirtless. Dean nodded his head at the man as he continued to hike the car up on the truck. 

“I want to make you a deal.”

Dean looked back at Balthazar, he grinned, here came the lecture about breaking Castiel’s heart. Dean didn’t respond until the car was properly secured. Wiping his hands on his jeans he said, “Alright shoot, what’s this deal?”

“Valentine’s day is tomorrow, I’ll tell you the way to my brother’s heart if you tell me the way to Sam’s.”

Dean stared at Balthazar dumbfounded. This was not what he was expecting. And Valentine’s Day, how could he forget. He always made sure he was free and unattached for this particular holiday.

He wasn’t sure how to respond, he liked Castiel, a lot and he didn’t even know why. He was just drawn to the man. Dean knew he was charming, he was sure he could find the way to Cas’ heart without pimping out his brother. Besides Sam would kill him. Especially after the other brother from last night, Lucifer. He hadn’t even tried hiding his interest in Sam. 

“Thanks, man, but I think I can figure it out.”

“Suit yourself but something tells me Cassie is way out of your comfort zone. He doesn’t seem like your type.”

“And so what if he isn’t? That's probably a good thing.”

“Well, I promise you, my dear brother is nothing like anyone you’ve met before. You’re gonna wish you made this deal.” Balthazar winked and went in the house.

Dean was proud of himself for not taking the deal. Ordinarily, he would have jumped at the deal for a little insight surety. But he was also a little concerned, was he really that transparent that not only did his brother see right through him so did this perfect stranger? He jumped in the truck and made his way to the shop continuing to mull the situation over. 

 

Castiel worked hard at his job, he always went above and beyond and helped to maximize investments in the company. He was a real team player. He had been with the company roughly 4 years and hadn’t seen any kind of personal growth within the company. Whenever a position became open he applied wanting to show initiative and drive but he was always passed over. It was very frustrating. He had recently applied for the junior accountant position and he hoped to hear back soon. He knew he was more than qualified for the position and the best part, it would come with a pay raise. 

 

He was currently working on a special project for his boss when he received an email from him.

 

> **Castiel,**
> 
> **I am sorry to inform you that the position has been given to someone else. Please don’t let this deter you from the wonderful job you’ve been doing and feel free to apply again should the position become open.**
> 
> **Thanks!**

 

Castiel wanted to throw something. They always passed him up no matter the position. And he had never received a pay increase aside from the company's annual .15 cents. If he stayed here he would have to move back in with Michael and Raphael, that was something he definitely did not want to do. He was sure Balthazar would allow him to stay with him, but Balthazar lived the life of a party animal, it would drive him crazy. 

Making up his mind Castiel went to go see his boss, the company was pretty small and they didn’t have an HR department for him to speak with. He tapped on the open door and waited for his boss to look up. “Could I speak to you for a moment?” His boss motioned him in.

“Close the door Castiel.” Cas closed the door and sat down. His boss was typing away and completely ignoring him, he looked about the office, it was cluttered, every available space was taken except a very prominent spot on his desk where he proudly displayed his name plaque,

**Metatron Deveaux, CEO**

After roughly ten minutes of waiting Metatron finally looked at him and gave an obviously fake smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I was just wondering-”

“Why I passed you up for the promotion?”

“Yes.”

“Simple, I don’t like you. Mister perfect with a righteous attitude. Do you know in the 4 years you’ve worked here you have never missed a day, or been late? No matter how much work I give you, you still manage to get it done on time. Not to mention your  _ personal _ preferences. You’re simply here to fill a quota with the labor board. You may leave my office.”

Castiel exited his boss’s office completely stunned. He thought all those things made him a good employee, minus his personal preferences but like his boss said, those were  _ personal  _ and he never flaunted his lifestyle at work.

Angry Castiel thought to himself, maybe he should slack off, call out from time to time. He’ll show Metatron what a spot filler was really like. Picking up his cell phone he texted Balthazar.

> **I'm having a rubbish day.**

Their father had been the definition of a rolling stone. He had children spread out everywhere. They were all sure they had siblings they didn’t even know about. Balthazar had been born and raised in Europe, some of his language and habits had rubbed off on Castiel at a young age.

> **What the fuck happened? Was it pretty boy?**

 

> **No! I got passed over for that promotion. I think my boss is homophobic.**

 

> **Did he say something?**

 

> **Yup. I’ll tell you about when I get home. I’m assuming you’re still at my house.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yup. I’ll see you when you get home. And Cassie, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to beat the shit out of your boss.**

 

Has laughed. He could always count on Balthazar to cheer him up. He was a selfish bastard but as long as you were on his good side he’d look out for you from time to time. 

 

> **Hi.**

 

Cas found himself texting Dean instead of putting the phone back in his desk drawer.

 

> **Hey yourself.**

 

Cas didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to talk about work with Dean but he did want to feel wanted. 

 

> **You okay? Need me to come beat somebody up for you?**

 

Cas laughed again. 

 

> **That is the second time in less than ten minutes someone has threatened to beat someone up for me. Appreciated but no thank you.**

 

> **Aww, you’re no fun. At least point me in the direction of their car.**

 

> **Really, I appreciate it but I am capable of fighting my own battles.**

 

> **I’m sure you are. You seem like a very capable man. How about you tell me what happened over dinner?**

 

Cas froze. Dinner? Granted it wasn’t much different than last night in the bar but dinner sounded more intimate than grabbing a drink at the bar. 

 

> **Thanks but I’ll have to pass. I already promised to have dinner with Balthazar.**

 

> **Ok.**

 

Dean tossed the phone back on the work table, could it be possible that Cas just wasn’t into him? He thought he was reading the signs right.  He laughed at his jokes, introduced him to family, blushed whenever he flirted and he texted him unprovoked. Was he wrong? Or maybe he was coming on too strong. Yeah, he should just back off and if Castiel liked him he would reach out. 

 

A couple hours later Sam walked in. “Wow. You fixed my car and you’re almost done with his? What’s bothering you?”

“What makes you think I worked on your car at all? Or that something is bothering me?”

“I know you, Dean. You already knew what the problem was with my car so you did that first.”

Dean scoffed.

“Seriously, everything alright Dean? You seem- moody.”

Dean looked up at his little brother. The problem with growing up close Sam did know him, there was no hiding, the best he could do was deflect or change the subject. “Today is not about me, how did the interview go? Huh, huh? When do you start?”

Sam gave him a look saying he knew exactly what Dean was doing and he wasn’t done with the subject. 

“Well, I had to go through 2 more interviews while I was there and the head of recruitment said they’ll give me a call in a couple of days. And as I was leaving, the CEO came out his office and asked if I could start Monday.”

Dean stood up stretching, “Aw man that’s awesome. Now I'll get my shop back to myself. And besides, I told you didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah you did.”

“Do you think I come on too strong?”

“Normally or with Cas?”

“Both I guess.”

“Normally no, you’re subtle, you show just enough interest that the other person approaches you, and you get you laid. But with Cas, you’re acting like you’re 16 again with your first crush.”

“Well, can you blame me? I am a little out of familiar waters.”

“Which is what I don’t understand Dean. I have never in my whole life seen you go after a guy. Sure you would make flirty comments to get free food in restaurants but you have never seriously hit on or dated a guy.” Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. “At least not that I know of.”

“And because I’ve never done it means I can’t?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just trying to understand that’s all.”

“When have you ever known me  _ not _ to go after something I wanted?”

“Never, but you’re not so good with emotions and feelings Dean.”

“And you said I’m not good at pursuing men either.”

“Not men, Cas. I mean just because he’s a man doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings. Just like women can feel objectified men can too. I wouldn’t treat him any different than the women you’ve dated. And if you really like him, then treat him better. Don’t make him feel like you’re out for a quick fix.”

“I’m trying Sam, I asked him out to dinner, he turned me down. Said he already promised to have dinner with Balthazar.”

Sam let out a long whistle, “Dinner Dean? Maybe you do really like him. And maybe he really did already have dinner plans. Doesn’t mean he isn’t interested.” 

“I would’ve changed my plans with you had the situation been reversed.”

“That’s because, Dean, he actually respects his brother and his time.”

“Whatever, I gotta get this fixed. Stop your blathering.”

 

Balthazar and Cas were just cleaning up the table when there was a knock at the door. Cas frowned as he headed to see who was there. 

“Who is it? Betcha it’s pretty boy.”

Cas glared at Balthazar, “Say it louder, I don’t think Sam heard you out in the truck.”

“Sam?” Balthazar made a beeline for the door pushing Castiel to the side and opening the door. 

“Heeey Dean, how are you? Good, good, my brother needs to talk to you.” Balthazar didn’t wait for a response from Dean he pushed him inside and consequently into Castiel as he made his way down the stairs to introduce himself to Sam.

 

“What is it about _your_ brother that has all _my_ brothers in a fit?”

Dean looked bewildered himself as he looked down at Balthazar leaning against the truck talking to Sam. Sam was frowning at him but hadn't yelled for Dean to get down there yet so he assumed it was all good. Turning his attention back to Castiel Dean said, “Sorry to drop in on you like this but I was so excited I just had come bring you the keys.”

Cas’ eyes got big and held a sparkle, “Keys? As in for my car?”

Dean grinned at Castiel’s enthusiasm. “Yup. Come say hi, I think she missed you.”

Cas hurriedly followed Dean outside and over to his driveway, taking the key he climbed inside. 

Dean smiled, Cas obviously loved his car. He wondered if there was any history there like with Baby. 

Sam was laughing loudly, Dean was turning to see what was going on when Cas yelled his name.

“Dean! Get in the car.”

Dean jumped in. “Something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted you to be here when I started it since I have you to thank for getting it back on the road.”

“Ah.”

Cas hesitated just a moment looking at Dean. He was so happy to have his car back he was kinda afraid it wouldn’t really start. Turning the ignition the car purred to life. “ It sounds better than it did before. Thank you, Dean.” Cas turned to look at Dean, “You have no clue how much it means to me to have my car back. How can I ever repay you?” Cas paused, “I mean, I have the money of course,  but I’m just happy to have my car back.”

“I know the feeling man. How about you have dinner with me, and if you don’t enjoy yourself I’ll draw up an invoice and you can pay me for my services.”

“How do you know I won’t pretend to enjoy myself just to keep from paying you? I much rather pay you for your services, it’s only fair.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about Cas’ statement, was he just trying to be fair or was he saying he didn’t want to go out with him?

Castiel could tell Dean wouldn’t back down and honestly, he didn’t want him to. “Dean,”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll go out to dinner with you but I want to pay you for your services. It’s only fair and it’s how you make your living.”

Dean grinned at Castiel, “Deal, are you free tomorrow night?” 

Cas tried to look thoughtful, honestly, he had no plans, he never did, especially not on the weekends. “Hmm, tomorrow is Friday? I do believe I am free.”

Dean clapped his hands, “Alright! How about I pick you up around 7:30?”

“Sounds agreeable.”

Dean looked down into his lap before facing Cas once more, “Hey could I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

Scratching the back of his neck Dean tried for sheepish, could I get an advancement on our agreement?”

“Of course! How much?”

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel, gently sucking on his bottom lip before licking out with his tongue. Cas sighed giving Dean access to what he sought. Dean moaned into the kiss, Cas tasted of wine and a hint of seasonings, all probably left over from his dinner. 

Castiel wanted this, he leaned into the kiss, offering his own tongue up to do battle. Dean was being gentle and moving slow, Cas was impatient, Dean was hot and tasted like coffee and whiskey, he wanted more of him. Before he knew it he had his hand buried in the front of Dean’s shirt, practically devouring the man. He nibbled at Dean’s lips drawing a whimper from him. He pulled back as the realization of what was happening hit him full force. He looked at Dean’s swollen lips and flush face. He had caused that look, and he was secretly proud of himself for being able to completely short circuit Dean. “Sorry about that.”

“Um, uh...it’s alright, I think that was a sufficient advancement.” After a brief awkward silence, Dean added, “You are one hell of a kisser.”

Cas blushed a bit before replying, “Thank you.”

“Who cooked tonight? Because it tasted divine.”

Cas’ blush spread even further, “Balthazar did tonight, he is rather good at it.”

 

Dean watched as Cas turned off the car. “Well, I should be going. I’m assuming you have to be to work early.”

“Yes.”

They got out of the car. There was no sign of Sam or Balthazar. 

“Huh, that’s strange, Sam usually lets me know before running off.”

“Maybe they went for a walk around the block, surprisingly enough Balthazar can be quite charming.”

“But if I remember correctly he didn’t have on any shoes or a shirt.”

“Balthazar is a free spirit. But he is not cruel. I am sure he’ll give your brother a lift home when they return.”

“I hope Sam left the keys in the truck, otherwise you’re taking me home, mister.”

Cas stepped into Dean’s personal space, only a breath separated them. He didn’t speak, being this close to Dean seemed to cause his brain to spaz out. He looked down at Dean's perfect lips and imagined kissing him again, imagined a whole night of events better left alone.

Dean cleared his throat and took a step back. “Let me check to see if the keys are inside.” 

Cas watched as Dean trotted over to the tow truck and looked in. Dean turned and smiled giving him the thumbs up. Too bad. He would have liked an excuse to be in Dean’s company longer. Walking down to meet the tall mechanic he smiled. “I guess you’re on your own.”

It was Dean’s turn to invade Cas’ personal space. “What a shame, I could’ve used a good ride home.”

Castiel’s eyebrow shot up a moment before Dean leaned in and kissed him quickly. “See you later handsome.” Dean forced himself to walk away from Cas and get into the truck. Something about Cas just did it for him, he was sexy in a very understated kind of way. It was like he housed hidden strength that even he didn’t know he possessed. Castiel came across at first as a quiet, meek person, and then as he got comfortable it was like a totally new man was there.

 

Castiel went back inside and locked the door. Balthazar still had his house key so he could let himself in when he returned. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen and went to shower the day's stress away. While he washed himself his thoughts turned to Dean. Dean brought out a protective maybe even possessive streak in himself that he hadn't known existed. Something about Dean made him want to lay claim to the mechanic and be his champion. That was very unlike Cas, he normally went with the status quo which was why he was in his current situation at work. That thought sobered him right up and sent a jolt of justified anger through him. Who did Metatron think he was? Rinsing off Castiel roughly dried himself and headed towards his room. As he crossed the hallway to reach his room he thought he heard a thump coming from his spare bedroom. Balthazar must’ve come in while he was in the shower. Thinking nothing else of it he went in his room and shut the door. 

 

The next morning Castiel woke up to his alarm, as usual, he reached for his phone to check for any missed calls or text, a habit he acquired when his dad had left. He kept hoping he would reach out and talk to him. Castiel dressed quickly and went in search of his morning breakfast. Coming out of his room he ran right into Sam. Cas blinked several times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Sam had no shirt on and there were clearly hickeys all over his neck and chest. _Oh_. Sam’s face was turning red. Cas decided not to make a big deal about it and excused himself as he stepped around Sam to continue to the kitchen for his breakfast. That was an unexpected development. Lucifer was going to be angry with Balthazar, even though Cas was sure he hadn’t told Balthazar of his intentions with the young man. Sitting down Cas poured himself a bowl of cereal, he was half done eating when Sam sat down across from him fully dressed and composed. 

“Good morning Castiel.”

“Morning Sam.”

“Don’t say anything to my brother please, I’ll tell him.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not my place to tell him. You are an adult and free to do what you please with whom you please.”

Sam sighed, “So, do you like Dean? Because if not it would be better to tell him now before he makes a fool of himself or worse. He isn’t handling this as well as he seems.”

“What do you mean? Handling what well?”

“My brother has never dated or even pursued a man before. You are the first man he's ever shown a genuine interest in.”

Cas couldn’t but smiling, knowing he was the first. Sobering he asked, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because Dean likes to act like he is tough and unaffected but he is the exact opposite. He cares so much about me, family, hell everything. If you hurt my brother I will come for you.”

Balthazar walked up scratching his stomach. Again he was shirtless. He threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “You threatening my baby brother Samuel?”

“Nah, just a warning.”

“Well how about a little warning of my own, I don’t care how good a bloody shag you are, you hurt Cassie and I’d be forced to return the favor.” 

Cas watched in fascination as Sam’s eyes darkened at the threat.

“Is that a promise?”

“Bet your cute little arse it is.” Balthazar leaned in giving Sam a kiss so hot Cas was not only afraid they would start having sex right here he also felt like a voyeur. Cas gathered his bowl and cereal hurrying to clean up. As he passed behind the still kissing couple he noticed Balthazar had scratches all down his back, as well as some bite marks. Whoa, who'd guess Sam was a animal in bed.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Dean was eating a sandwich in his office at the shop when a text came through. He assumed it would be Cas and he smiled as he picked up his phone. Instead of Cas, it was an unknown number. 

 

> **I'm in a generous mood so I’ll give you a couple of pointers. 1. My brother loves bees, dunno why. 2. He’s a big softie but don’t push him into a corner he will fight back. 3. He’s big on nature and all that shit 4. He’s a bloody romantic.**  
> 
>  

Dean grinned at the message. He wondered what had given Balthazar a change of heart and how’d he even get his number.

Sam walked in. “Hey, Sammy! Guess who just texted me.”

“Uh, Cas?”

“No, Balthazar, he was giving me a couple of pointers. I talked Cas into having dinner with me tonight. Isn't that great? But what I wanna know is how did his brother even get my number? Weird.”

“I gave it to him.”

“ _You_ gave Balthazar my number?”

“Yeah he asked me for it, so, yeah.” When Dean continued to stare at Sam he explained further. “I gave him your number last night when I slept over at Castiel’s.”

Dean relaxed. “Oh, Cas was so sure Balthazar would give you a ride, guess he was wrong. Sorry I left-”

“Balthazar _did_ give me a ride.” Sam waited for it to sink in.

Dean’s eyes got big and he made a face, “Dude gross! I did _not_ need to know that! Him? Balthazar? Ugh!”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with Balthazar. He’s charming, funny, good-looking, spon-”

“Dude! He’s British!”

Sam chuckled and scratched at his neck, “Yeah, the accent is the best part. The things he can do with his voice alone.”

“Seriously Sam, TMI.” The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke up again. “So are you serious about Balthazar?”

“I don’t know, just enjoying his company, for now, dude it’s only been 24 hours.”

“And you just jumped right into bed with?”

Sam looked at Dean hard. Neither commented further on that line of thought.

“So is Balthazar serious about you, he seems kind of like a playboy.”

“Huh, a lot like you. Are you serious about Castiel?”

Dean stroked his chin and looked away from his brother speaking quietly, “Yeah.”

“Excuse me? I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes dammit!”

Sam grinned. “Is he serious about you?”

“I don’t know. I'm not even sure he likes me.”

“But he agreed to go out with you.”

“Yeah and we’ve kissed twice but I initiated it both times.”

“Okay so maybe he's shy.”

“Maybe, hell, I don't know man, But I should get to planning our date tonight. I was just going to take him to a really nice restaurant but after your boyfriend's text I think I’m gonna try for something special.”

“Do you need help with anything?”

“Nope. I’m gonna try and do it all by myself. But thanks, man.”

 

Dean pulled out his phone and checked what time the sunset and then set Cas a text. 

  

 

 

> **Hey. I know I said I’ll pick you up at 7:30, but can we make it 6:30?**

 

Please say yes, please say yes. 

  

 

 

> **Sure.**

 

Yes! Dean grinned like a kid.

“What do you have planned Dean?”

“It’s a surprise, but right now I’m going to go hunting for a bee. Lock up behind you lover boy!”

Dean was up and pulling out of the shop in a matter of minutes. He was at a loss for what to get Cas. If he had been a woman Dean would’ve gotten him flowers. He tried to think of how he would feel if someone presented him with flowers. Nah, not his thing. But Balthazar did say Cas was romantic at heart and loved bees. Bees pollinated flowers so did that mean Cas liked flowers by default?

He pulled into a parking spot outside of a local department store and instead of getting out he pulled his cell phone out. 

 

 

 

> **Thanks for the pointers. I owe you. But I need to know one more thing? Does Cas have any food allergies?**

  

 

 

> **Yes you do owe me. No food allergies but he is very fond of hamburgers and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.**

 

Dean smiled. He could so see Cas happily chomping down on some burgers. 

 

 

 

> **Thanks man, and not that you asked, but Sam is practically a vegetarian. He’s really big on healthy eating and exercise.**  

 

 

 

> **Yuck!**

 

Dean laughed.

  

 

 

> **I know. Have fun with that. Oh, and he is also a huge nerd. Like, the biggest.**

 

Dean felt marginally better about tonight. Part of him wanted to get all fancy and show Castiel he had a refined side, but he also wanted to show Cas exactly who he was and that wasn't a pretentious douche.

 

Cas was so nervous about tonight he could barely concentrate on his work. He had to keep backtracking to correct his previous entries. At this rate, he wouldn’t be done on time. But in the back of his mind, he kept thinking about his boss and what he’d said. It definitely didn’t give him an incentive to work as hard as he always had. In fact, he was trying to think of a way to catch his boss spewing more homophobic hate so he could report him to the state's labor board.

Screw it, he was going home. He had been here all morning, it was now after 1 and he hadn’t gotten much done. Picking up his phone he called his bosses extension.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, I’m leaving early, I’m not feeling well.”

Cas heard Metatron scoff before replying, “This better not be a ploy to get out of early so you can go out and do faggot things, I know what today is.”

Cas was completely stunned by his bosses language. Maybe Metatron felt the cat was out of the bag now so he wouldn’t worry about his language anymore. “I have a really bad headache sir. I cannot focus on my work and I rather go home then make a mistake on the books.”

Metatron didn’t say anything further he just slammed the phone down in Castiel’s ear.

Cas was fuming. What gave Metatron the right? He'd catch his boss even if he lost his job in the process. He took the time to shut his computer down properly then proceeded to gather his things and left. 

 

 

 

> **I left work early.**

  

 

 

> **What? Are you alright?**  

 

 

 

> **Yup. My boss said some hateful things today when I told him I was leaving. Said I better not be using my early dismissal as an excuse to do faggot things.**  

 

 

 

> **Bollocks Cassie! I’m gonna kill him.**  

 

 

 

> **Not worth it. But I would like some help in catching him saying something he shouldn’t.**  

 

 

 

> **I’ll look into it.**

 

Castiel smiled. He could always count on Balthazar. Leaving early did give him the opportunity to relax and get his head straight before his date. He wished he knew what Dean had in mind so he knew how to dress. Dean didn’t strike him as the type to bother with fancy clothes or other people's perceptions.

By time Cas made it home he’d decided to play it semi-casual; although he was normally in a suit and tie because he had no life outside of work, he did own a couple pairs of jeans and some polo shirts, maybe even a t-shirt or two. Absently he noticed Balthazar’s car was still out front of his house. He liked Sam but he hoped he wasn’t here. He needed some peace and quiet, and hearing his brother having sex in the next room would do nothing for his peace of mind.

 

Castiel walked into his house and felt like he had somehow walked into someone else's house. Balthazar was busy arranging flowers all around the room with little placards with cute sayings like, “Let’s rearrange the alphabet and put U and I together”, it was cheesy but cute.

Balthazar turned around looking every bit the mischievous scamp Cas knew him to be.

“Cassie! I know I should have asked or maybe even mentioned it in the text earlier, but your place is just so much nicer than mine.”

“It’s fine.” Cas sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and watched his brother, he was nervous. “So you really like Sam?”

“Pssh, no. He’s a good lay, and it’s Valentine's Day, figured I’d do something nice for the kid.”

“He _is_ a bit younger than you.”

“Look who’s talking, you’re older than Dean too.”

“Yes. But you’re older than me and Sam is Dean’s younger brother.”

“Don’t worry about his honor if that’s what you’re doing. Sam told me not to get any ideas, that this was just a bit of fun. Can you believe that? Someone telling _me_ not to get attached?”

“And yet you did.”

“I did no such thing." Balthazar waited a few heartbeats before blurting out, "Dean said Sam is all nerdy and shit, do you think these little placards are nerdy enough? Oh and I got a couple of nerdy movies for us to watch, I think.”

“I think it’ll be fine. Would you like me to inquire with Dean as to what type of movies Sam likes? Just because Dean called him a nerd doesn’t mean he likes nerdy movies per se. He might be a History buff or maybe into Science Fiction. And when did you talk to Dean?”

“Huh?”

“Nevermind.”

 

Castiel walked to his room and stripped down to his boxers. Laid across his bed and texted Dean. 

 

 

 

> **Hello Dean.**  

 

 

 

> **What’s up Cas? You’re not bailing on me are you?**  

 

 

 

> **No. What type of movies does Sam prefer?**  

 

 

 

> **Chick flicks! And he is really into fantasy.**  

 

 

 

> **Okay. Thank you.**

 

Cas waited several minutes and then sent another text. 

 

 

 

> **I can't wait to see you tonight.**

 

Dean whooped out loud and pumped a fist in the air startling an old lady in the aisle beside him. “Sorry.” So Cas was actually engaging with him. Maybe he did like him. Dean looked at the time, it was a few minutes after 2. He had still quite a bit to finish and a little over 3 hours to do it. Dean wasn’t sure how he should reply to Cas so he didn’t.

 

Cas wasn’t offended by Dean’s lack of response, he knew Dean was into him and was probably just busy. Sighing, Cas dragged himself out of the bed to go relay the message.

“Chick flicks and fantasy.”

Balthazar looked at him blankly for a moment. “Chick flicks? Fantasy?" Balthazar looked the stack of movies he had sitting by the tv. "Oh, I’m sure you got some of that soppy shit around here. I'm not gonna worry 'bout it.”

Cas ignored his brother’s ramblings and shuffled back into his room. A nap would do him some good; it'll stop him from thinking so much and he’d be refreshed before his date.

 

Dean paced. On the front steps while he waited for Cas to answer the door.

When the door opened it was Balthazar, not Cas who stood there. Dean couldn't help but stare at the man before him. “You clean up well.” Balthazar was wearing a three-piece black suit with a pale teal shirt opened to the third button, and a matching pocket square. “Going somewhere?”

“No. Waiting on Samuel.”

Dean looked around the room taking in all the flowers and the signs. “Are you and my brother going somewhere?”

“I invited him here for movies and dinner.”

Dean gave him a weak smile, he didn’t know if he should tell Balthazar that Sam had said something about hitting up an ex of his tonight. He hadn't mentioned Balthazar at all.

 

Cas made his way out to the living room. Dean was standing there looking absolutely edible in his dark wash jeans, green plaid shirt and leather jacket. The green in his shirt made his eyes stand out and sparkle.

“There he is.” Dean walked over to Cas meeting him in the middle of the room. “You look... _good.”_

Cas blushed as he thanked Dean.

Dean motioned to all the flowers in the room, “Should I be worried about competition?”

Cas playfully shoved at Dean’s shoulder smiling, “No. They're for your brother.”

“My brother huh? So my brother is my competition?”

“Don’t be silly. Balthazar got them for Sam.”

“Oooh. Okay. Shall we go good-looking?” Dean held out his arm to Cas.

Cas smiled again and wrapped his hand around the offered arm. “See you later Balth.”

Balthazar grumbled in reply.

 

When they made it to the car Dean opened the door for Cas, waiting for him to slide in before closing the door behind him. He made his way to the other side of the Impala and pulled something from the driver side back seat.  Opening his door he sat down and offered the items to Cas. “Uh, here.”

Cas had been looking out the window but when he turned to look at Dean his face softened. Dean had a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed honey bee in his arms and was offering them to him. He took them gently, smiling like a kid. He smelled the flowers and nuzzled the bee. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean let out a pent-up breath. He had been so nervous about the flowers he'd almost threw them out, he was glad he hadn’t. He smiled as he watched Castiel cuddle the bee; it was pretty soft and he had taken a little of his cologne and put it on the bee.

“He smells like you.”

Dean chuckled as he started the car, “Oh you noticed that huh?”

“Mmm, smells good.”

 

They didn’t talk during the drive, they kept the windows down and let the cool breeze whip over them while Dean’s classic rock played quietly in the background.

 

When Dean finally parked the car he pulled out his cell phone and called his brother. No answer. Frustrated Dean called again. He hated to interrupt his brother's evening but he needed to give him a heads up about Balthazar. Still no answer. Swearing quietly under his breath he sent his brother a text. 

 

 

 

> **Don’t be an dick, go meet Balthazar.**  

 

 

 

> **Dude, I’m on a date. I told Balthazar I’d be over as soon as I could.**

 

Dean knew there was nothing he could do, Sam occasionally went through these modes, Dean tried to be the voice of reason during these rare times but it usually got him nowhere. He felt bad for Balthazar. He’d gone through all that trouble and his brother was probably gonna stand him up.

“Everything alright?” Cas asked, worried by Dean’s actions.

Dean gave Cas a warm smile. “Perfect. Let's go.”

Jumping out of the car Dean rounded to the trunk pulling out a big picnic basket.

 

Dean grinned at Cas, "Hurry, the sun is setting."

Cas was intrigued by Deans exuberant attitude, following behind Dean he wondered what he had up his sleeve. “You do realize the park closes at sunset?”

“Not for me it doesn't. I have a friend who works here and he has given me free reign of the park tonight, his only stipulation was not to get killed.”

Cas chuckled, "That is a good stipulation."

It was a short trek from the car to their destination. As they crested a hill Cas stopped short as he took in the set up. They were at the top of a cliff that overlooked the park's lake. On the ground facing the now setting sun was the backseat of some unfortunate car, and on the ground around it were pillows in different shapes and sizes along with a thick blanket that hung over the back of the seat. There were a dozen or so tiki torches spread out across the immediate area, and once the sun fully set their space would be bathed in a soft glow.

 

Dean sat the picnic basket down in front of the seat. Holding out his hand he beckoned Cas over. “I always love a good sunset.”

Cas took Dean’s offered hand; so far he was pretty impressed with Dean’s effort; the flowers, stuffed bee, and the tiki torch picnic. It was all unique and thought out.

 

Dean sat down pulling Cas down beside him wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He took a deep breath and let it out. He was completely content in the moment. Beautiful sunset, gorgeous guy. Peace and quiet. It couldn’t get any better. 

Cas smiled as he looked over at Dean, taking in his good looks and quiet demeanor. On the outside, he seemed like Balthazar, a player and only in it for the night. But Dean was proving to be an enigma and surprising him at every turn. Cas was glad he had agreed to tonight's date. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean couldn’t believe he was on a date with a dude. It wasn't much different than being with a chick. Over the past hour while they watched the sunset and ate, Dean had come to realize Cas was quiet but in a good way, and he was actually very expressive. If he liked something, it was clear on his face. He did seem a bit shy, but Dean remembered Balthazar's words about not pushing Cas into a corner that meant he had a bit of spitfire in him, he wondered what would it take to bring it out of him.  
Cas was eating some grapes and nursing some water, they had already eaten their main course, and all that was left was some fruit and pie. He peeked at Dean again from under his lashes. To him, this was all a little surreal. He didn’t date much, and he wasn't blind, Dean was gorgeous with a capital G. Castiel couldn’t understand what it was that Dean saw in him that made him take a chance and ask him out, Sam had told him that Dean had never dated a guy.  
“So you wanna tell me happened at work yesterday?”  
Castiel sighed and sat his water down on the ground. “Not really, it’s definitely a mood killer.”  
“Oh, now you have to tell me.”  
“Why? Do you want to kill the pleasant mood?”  
“No.” Dean pulled Cas against him tucking him under his arm. “For one thing, nothing can kill my mood right now. For another it sounds like someone upset you, tell me about it.”  
“My boss, my job...I’m not sure where to begin. I am very good at my job, I'm always on time never late and never leave early. In fact, today was the first day I ever asked for personal time.”  
“That’s all kinds of against the law.”  
“I know, but I always enjoyed my job until yesterday. So it never really felt like work.”  
“What do you do?”  
“I am an accounting clerk, that wears many hats.”  
“I knew it!” Dean chuckled as he rubbed up and down Castiel’s arm.  
“Yeah well, in the four years I’ve been at my job I have applied for promotions six times. I am more than qualified to do these positions and a lot of times I help those that are in those positions when they get stuck or overwhelmed. Every time I apply for a promotion I am turned down. So yesterday I got my newest denial letter, and I just needed to know what I needed to do differently to get the promotion next time.” Cas paused, this next part was the hardest, and he was unsure if he should bring it up. Dean wouldn’t be able to relate to it.  
“There’s more, spill the beans.”  
After another couple of minutes of silence, Castiel spoke, “I know you have never dated a guy or been with a guy so-”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who told you that?”  
“Sam.”  
“Son-of-a-bitch.”  
“The point I’m trying to make is you have never gone through this, but unfortunately for me, it is quite common. When I asked my boss why I've repeatedly been overlooked for multiple positions he had the audacity to tell me because of my lifestyle, and he felt I thought I was better than him because of my work ethics. And then he kicked me out of his office after telling me I was just there to fill a statistical quota.”  
“Damn, Cas, I’m sorry to hear that, that’s harsh.”  
“And to make matters better, when I told my boss I was leaving early today he said, and I quote, ‘This better not be a ploy to get out of early so you can go out and do faggot things.’”  
“Wow, what a douche. You’re sure I can’t beat him up for you?”  
“Yeah, like I told Balthazar, it’s not worth it.”  
“Does it bother you that I’ve never dated a guy?”  
Cas looked up at Dean, “No. But it makes me wonder why me?”  
“Are you kidding me? You’re fucking gorgeous. I mean you walked into my shop and the moment I heard your voice I was lost.”  
Cas was stunned by Dean’s admission, but he was also flattered. He traced Dean’s jaw with one finger and then pulled him down to meet his lips. A small voice in the back of his mind said he should go slow, but at the moment he had no desire to do so. He ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Dean’s mouth, and when those lips parted, he nibbled on the bottom one before plunging his tongue in, sweeping, tasting.  
Dean swore to himself in his head, Cas’ kiss went straight to his cock. He kissed Cas back with the same intensity, their tongues dipping, chasing and teasing. He moaned into the kiss the next thing Dean knew Cas had him on his back and was nestled between his legs as they made out.  
Cas broke out of the kiss panting. He wanted Dean so bad it hurt. He'd never been a sleep with a guy on the first date type of man, but he was willing to make an exception for Dean.

He stared at Dean, the light from the torches dancing across his face, highlighting his freckles and adding an extra glint to his green eyes. “Dean, you are so handsome and absolutely gorgeous; I don't believe I could ever find the words that would do you justice.” Cas framed Dean’s face between his hands and kissed him slowly taking his time to explore Dean’s delicious mouth. As he did, he let his hands roam over Dean’s upper body while Dean’s hands kneaded his ass. They were both hard; there was no way to hide that fact. Castiel was still amazed that he was Dean’s first male experience and the amount of trust he gave him, it was humbling.

It was a difficult decision, but Castiel didn’t want to take their actions too far, he didn’t want to cheapen their night, so he forced himself to stop.  
“Hey, everything alright?” Dean asked.  
“Better than alright, everything is perfect.”  
Dean chuckled, kissed Castiel on the forehead and pulled the blanket down on them. They lose track of how long they lay like that, holding one another and making small talk, getting to know one another.  
“So how many siblings do you have?”  
“I have no clue. My father traveled a lot and fathered many children. I am sure we haven't met them all. Balthazar is from Europe. He came over when I was about 10. I have a sister named Anna, I’ve never met her officially but we exchange emails, and I’ve seen pictures of her, she is beautiful, she has a head full of bright red hair. My brother Michael is the one who stepped up to take care of us when my dad left. Back then it was just Gabe or Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael and I. Zachariah and Naomi moved to Kansas when I was 17, they both are like Michael, very firm, leaders. They all fought over the best way to bring me up as I was the youngest at the time. It turns out Anna is a little younger than me. When I was 21, I met my brother Uriel on a trip to Chicago with Gabriel. I don’t like him much, but family is family. Gadreel I liked, but he is a bit of a loner and travels a lot.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, and we all look different. My father was a busy man.”

Castiel sat up stretching, allowing the blanket to fall off of them. He had no clue what time it was, but the torches were burning low, and the temperature had dropped quite a bit. “We should get going.” Cas helped Dean up and then helped him gather everything up and take it to the Impala. The only things they could not gather up were the torches and the seat.

Dean walked Castiel to the door; he liked that Cas had a possessive grip on his stuffed bee and flowers. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel gently. And they were still kissing when they heard shouting and then glass shattering inside Castiel’s townhouse. Reacting on instinct Dean reached around Cas and rushed inside. Both he and Cas stepped inside and paused. Balthazar stood there still in his suit and holding a vase of flowers over his head prepared to chuck them. Sam stood close to the door and had his hands out in front of him as if he was trying to defend himself.  
“You fucking wanker! Here I was trying to do something nice for ya, and ya couldn’t even be bothered to show up. You were out shagging someone else!”  
“I told you not to get attached; I was just trying to have fun. This is not on me man.”  
“You bloody bastard!”  
Balthazar threw the vase and Dean had to quickly pull Cas out of the way so that neither of them became collateral damage.  
Cas hurt for his brother. Balthazar was a good man, even if he came across as selfish and hard. He passed his stuff to Dean and stepped between the other two men. Balthazar had another vase in hand and threatening to throw it too. “Enough! Balthazar, please put the vase down, there is glass everywhere I don’t want you to cut your feet. And Sam, please leave. You being here will not make any of this easier.”  
“Dude, he asked me to come over.”  
“Yes, for dinner and movies,” Cas looked at his watch and was shocked to see it was after midnight, “that window passed hours ago. You could have at least called or texted him and told him you weren’t going to make it. Now please leave.”  
Cas watched as Balthazar turned his back on the room. Sam turned and walked out of the house. Sighing Cas pulled Dean out to the front steps. “Thank you for a lovely evening. I’m sorry it ended so badly.”  
Dean smiled, "Not for us, it didn’t." He kissed Cas quickly, hating that he had to leave. “Text me after you get this settled.”  
“It’ll be late.”  
“So worth the wait, just text me.”  
Cas waited until Dean and Sam had climbed into the car before going back in the house. His poor brother. He never got serious about anyone or even tried to form any sort of lasting bond beyond sex and the first time he had he got shot down. Making sure to lock the door Cas carefully made his way over to Balthazar. “Why are you always barefooted? You’re gonna cut yourself on all of this mess.”  
“I’m sorry Cassie.”  
Castiel pulled his brother into a hug. “You do not have to apologize. Go lay down; I’ll clean this mess up.”  
Instead of listening, Balthazar dropped on the couch throwing his arm over his eyes. “What am I doing man? I don’t do monogamy.”  
“Something about Sam makes you want to try. I know you’re upset right now, but maybe tomorrow after all of this settles down you and Sam can talk, at least get some closure on it.”

Cas had never been so glad to have tile floors as he was tonight. Carpets would have made this all a bigger mess and hazard. Glass would stick to the fibers making it nearly impossible to get it all up, not to mention the carpet would be soaked.  
“Seriously, I’m sorry ‘bout tonight mate. I hope I didn’t mess anything up for you and Prince Charming.”  
“Prince Charming?”  
“Come’on Cas; Dean looks like a Disney Prince come to life.”  
“He’s a mechanic.”  
“Okay so maybe you’re the moderately successful prince, and he’s the princess.”  
Cas smiled, “No, the date went well.”

Cas quickly put his house back in order, stacking the flowers that were not broken or ruined on the counter. He put his own flowers in a vase taking them and his bee to his room. As he showered he thought about the day, it had been one hell of an emotional rollercoaster. Once done he climbed into bed and reached for his phone. It was late; he didn't think he should text Dean. He sat his phone down; he’d send him a message in the morning.  
A couple of minutes later his phone went off.

**Hey Cas, I know you’re probably asleep now, but I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a chance, I had a great time. And goodnight.**

**Of course, and I had a great time as well.**

**You’re awake.**

**Yeah, it’s late, I didn’t want to message you.**

**I told you I would wait up. I meant it. You can text or call me anytime, I don't care how late or early it is.**

**Thanks. Good to know. Well, goodnight Dean.**

**Goodnight gorgeous.**

  
The next afternoon Dean sat across from Jo grinning.  
“So what mom told me was true?”  
“It depends on what Ellen said.”  
“She said you had brought a guy in here the other night and you kissed him. A guy Dean!”  
“Oh that, yeah it’s true. I brought Cas here because I wanted you to meet him, but you were out. I don’t know Jo; there is just something about him.”  
“No shit, you have been about breast and ass ever since you could say the words.”  
“We went out last night for the first time.”  
“On Valentine’s Day?”  
Dean nodded as he chewed on a bite of cherry pie. “Mmhmm. I made us a picnic dinner, took a seat I had ripped out of- nevermind. I took a picture; I’ll show you. I was so proud of how it came out.” Dean slid his phone over to Jo.  
“Excuse me but who the hell are you and what have you done with Dean?” She slid the phone back.  
“I’m dying to call him now, or text him or something I just wanna reach out.”  
“Have you told Bobby? Cause this seems serious.”  
“No, but I figured I would invite him over for dinner one night with the fam.”  
“I wanna meet him. He must be-”  
Jo was interrupted by Sam sliding into the booth beside her.  
“Hey douche face.”  
Sam made a face at Dean, “What’s going on Jo, haven’t seen you in a couple of days.”  
“Congratulations! I heard you got the job!” She squealed.  
“Yeah, I did. Thanks.”  
“Now what’s the beef between you two pretty boys.”  
“Douche face here stood up Cas’ brother. And-”  
“I didn’t stand him up! He asked me over for dinner and movies, and I told him I'd make it when I can. It was late by the time I got over there.”  
“But what dick-breath failed to mention was he’d slept with and stayed the night with Balthazar the night before.”  
Jo’s mouth dropped, and she faced Sam smiling but shock evident on her face.  
“Furthermore, this dude went all out for Sam, he got all decked out, the living room was filled with flowers, and he even had Cas ask me what his favorite genre of movie was. And then this asshat shows up at midnight give or take.”  
“Sam!”  
“Thanks, Dean.”  
“First, I didn’t know you were into men,” Jo stated.  
“Equal opportunity dater.”  
“Secondly if I believed in magic or the supernatural I would say you and Dean had switched places. What has gotten into you, Sam?”  
“I’m just tired of always getting taken advantage of and being hurt.”  
“So you decide to hurt Balthazar first?”  
“I told him I was just having fun, and that he shouldn’t get attached.”  
Jo punched Sam in the arm.  
“Look, I feel horrible about last night. I felt bad last night too. I just was caught off guard and wasn’t given a chance to apologize. He was throwing the flower vases at me.”  
“Considering he's a man it could have gone a lot worse.”  
“Yeah, Balthazar is pretty protective of Cas, and by the way he talks I get the impression he’s a bruiser.”  
“I sent him a text apologizing and asked if we could meet up. Instead of responding he sent me this meme telling me to fuck off.” Sam took out his phone and showed them the meme.

 

Jo snorted, “Sounds like you deserved that.”  
“Yeah maybe.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean leaned back in the booth; his arm draped over the back of the seat. He gave his brother a toothy smile. “I'd say he deserved that and more. From what Cas was telling me about his brother he doesn’t normally do things like this, he’s typically the type of guy who is into one night stands and believes in no attachments.”

“See! I dodged a bullet. I told him no attachments before we even jumped I to bed.”

“Yeah okay, but there is always that one person that is an exception to the rule. What did Balthazar say when you told him no attachments?”

Sam looked away sheepishly, “I don’t know.” He mumbled.

Jo popped him on the arm. “Excuse me? Did you just say you don’t know?”

“I may have been- uh, I may not have given him a chance to reply.”

Dean and Jo both yelled, “What?”

“Hey! He could’ve stopped me at any time.”

"Seriously, Sam I have never known you to be so pig-head.”

“Or douchey,” Dean added to Jo’s statement.

 

Sam suddenly stood up and was looking towards the door.

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Cas heading their way; he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“Uh oh, is this the amazing Castiel heading our way?” Jo asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

 

Castiel reached Dean’s personal booth. Before he could greet anyone Sam cut off his progression.

"Uh, hey, Cas, is Balthazar with you?”

Castiel did not attempt to hide his displeasure with the young man, he all but growled at him. Deciding not to make a scene he stepped around the gigantic man and offered Dean a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Dean patted the seat next to him.

Cas sat down and offered the young woman a smile and extended his hand, “Hi. You must be Jo; Dean has told me quite a lot about you.”

Smiling and cutting her eyes to Dean she offered her hand in greeting. “Yes. I’m surprised Dean could tell you anything, I was under the impression that you two spent all your time playing tonsil hockey.”

Dean sputtered into his drink, and Cas turned an attractive shade of red. “I assure you I took the time to make sure he had no murderous relatives before making a thorough examination of his tonsils,” Castiel responded in his most stoic no-nonsense tone.

Jo burst out laughing, and Dean stared at him mouth open.

“Oh, I can tell I'm going to like him. You didn’t tell me Castiel was funny Dean.”

Sam sat back down next to Jo and stared at Cas.

Castiel did his best to ignore Dean’s little brother, but he was staring at him with the biggest pair of brown puppy dog eyes He'd ever seen. Still, he wasn’t happy with the treatment of his big brother, so he refused to give in so easily. He squinted his eyes at Sam, knowing that the corners of his mouth would be turned down. His brother’s all told him the look reeked of disapproval and disappointment, and Gabriel even said on one such occasion it had scared him into telling the truth. He watched as Sam fidgeted under his stare and then turned back to Dean placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “So what do I gotta do to get a piece of that amazing pie we had the other day?”

And before anyone could respond Sam was out of his seat and rushing off to the kitchen to do who knows what. Jo laughed again and after a moment added “Man that look you gave Sam was almost as good as Bobby’s. I’d love to see you two disagree; you can have a stare off.”

“Did I hear my name?”

Jo jumped. “Jeez Bobby, announce yourself would ya, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Almost? I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Castiel could feel Bobby staring at Dean’s hand that was currently drawing circles on his shoulder.

“Who’s he?" Bobby nodded in Cas' direction, "And why is Sam getting underfoot in the kitchen?”

“Hello sir, I’m Castiel.” Cas extended his hand to Dean’s father figure. He took notice of how still Dean went at his side. Was Bobby homophobic? Castiel knew Dean had never dated a man before so his family may not be used to the idea. And Bobby was hard to read. Cas returned Bobby’s stare refusing to be cowed and when Sam returned to the table with a tray loaded up with pies Bobby’s concentration snapped.

“What the hell boy! Have you done lost your damn mind? Even Dean can’t eat that much pie.”

“He definitely can, but it’s not for him. I brought it out for Cas; I wasn’t sure what kind of pie he preferred, so I brought a slice of everything you had back there.”

Bobby cut his eyes back to Castiel, who genuinely looked surprised and then to Dean who looked smug. “You’re paying for that with your fancy new job.”

“Fine, fine.”

“But why are you fetching Dean’s boyfriend pie? That’s what I wanna know.”

Dean had another coughing fit. Cas absently rubbed his back while he waited to see what Sam’s response would be. He knew the kid was kissing up to him but would he tell Bobby the reason why?

“You know, just trying to be friendly.”

“Right, I wasn’t born yesterday, ya idjit.”

Cas stared at Bobby; he’d never heard such concentrated sarcasm injected into someone's voice. He’d thought Balthazar was the king of sarcasm until this very moment.

“Hello, boys.”

Jo groaned and elbowed Sam in the side, “That’s my cue to leave.”

Castiel looked up at the newcomer. He had a British accent, was on the short side with thinning brown hair. He wore an expensive suit and a smug smile, Cas would make a bet and say this wasn’t someone in the brother’s normal circle.

“Ahh, right on time Crowley. Cas just stopped by unexpectedly, and now you get to hear the story from the horse's mouth. We’re just waiting on-”

“Sorry, I’m late. Well, not really but it’s polite to say otherwise. I’m Ash.”

The new addition held his hand out to Cas. He was odd, but Castiel had a feeling he would like this guy. He looked at Dean, asking a question with his eyes, “Who are all these eccentric people in your life?” But Dean just smiled at him.

 

Castiel waited while everyone got situated. Jo left, Sam scooted into the booth, allowing Crowley to sit down, and Ash grabbed a chair and turned it backward before sitting down.

“Alright. Who are we taking down today?” Ash rubbed his hands together as he asked, the glee apparent on his face.

Dean smiled at Cas; he’d wanted it to be a surprise for Cas once they'd gotten everything settled, but he guess this would have to do. “Uh, his boss.”

“Explain in detail, but use small words so that Joe Dirt here can understand.”

“Crowley, you’re just jealous of my fabulous hair.”

“Stow it, ladies, I’ll let Cas here explain to you both what the situation is and then you two can tell us how best to deal with it. Cas, tell them about your boss.”

Cas proceeded to tell the duo about his recent experience with his boss by the time he had finished Ash had taken the toothpick he'd been rolling around in his mouth out and had snapped it in half. Bobby was still hanging around he his scowl had gotten deeper if that was possible and he now had his arms crossed over his chest.

“People like that disgust me, using their power and influence to step on the little people. Where do you work?” Ash inquired.

“Richard Roman Enterprises. I work in the accounting department.”

Crowley gave a sardonic grin, “Good old Dick. I’ll do the job for free; I owe Dick so much.”

“Crowley, you know Mr. Roman?”

“I know everything there is to know about Dick.”

Dean struggled to hold in his snicker.

“It won’t be easy getting the dirt on him though; he has top-notch security, lawyers, the whole kit, and kaboodle.”

“But it wasn’t Mr. Roman who said those things.”

“It was Metatron, right?”

“Yes.”

“Metatron isn't allowed to so much as sneeze without Dick Roman’s consent.”

Cas looked at Dean, “Dean?”

“Sorry Angel, the ball is in their court. You said I couldn’t beat the snot out of him so this is the next best thing. Ash here is a computer genius- uh, a technological genius- actually, he’s a know it all genius. He’s gonna set up whatever we need to catch your boss. And-”

“Not so fast. Any audio or video surveillance will be inadmissible, and as dumb as I think you are, I’m still sure you know this so what is your game plan?”

“That's where you come in Crowley; you’re the big bad lawyer, you tell us the best way to get Metatron a big healthy dose of karma.”

 

Cas’ phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out he saw it was a message from Sam, how had he even gotten his number.

 

 

> **Please, Cas! Tell Balthazar I really am sorry, and I would like to talk, maybe make it up to him.**

 

Cas glared at Sam across the table.

 

 

> **Really? Sex? Is that your bright ideal? My brother actually saw something in you, something that made him want to hang up his playboy hat. I will not be talking to my brother on your behalf. Besides, I told him he should talk to you, and he decided not to so, I will respect his decision.**

 

Dean frowned as he saw Castiel furiously typing a message into his phone. He would’ve thought it was Balthazar except he had a severe scowl on his face. “Everything okay?”

“Fine.” After a brief pause, he blurted, “I should go. Excuse me.” Standing up Castiel nodded to everyone present and started for the door.

Dean gave the group a strained smile before taking off after Cas. “Hey,” he threw his arm around Cas as he said, “let me walk you out at least.”“Uh gang, since when has Dean been into dudes?”

“Really? You had to ask Ash? It runs in the family.”

“I, remember picking up plenty of women with the Winchesters.”

“Trust me on this Ash. Bobby and I once shared a very intimate kiss.”

All eyes landed on Bobby.

“What?” He said defensively, “Crowley conned me into that kiss.”

“My feelings are hurt, here I thought you just couldn't resist my stunning good looks and my sparkling personality.”

“Dude, how do you con someone into a kiss?”

“You don’t Moose, but the real question is, why did dear old Bobby slip me the tongue?”

Again all eyes fell on Bobby, straightening up he leveled his meanest, hardest stare at Crowley and said, “I did not.”

Crowley grinned and pulled out his phone, showing everyone that his lock screen picture was of he and Bobby kissing, and there was definitely some tongue action.

“Dude gross!”

“You took a picture?” Bobby hissed incredulously.

“What can I say, Bobby? Best minute of my life.” Crowley winked and stood up. “It’s been- interesting. I’ll be in touch.”

Crowley walked out the bar not giving any of them a second look.

“Are you going to exp-”

Bobby cut Sam’s question off, “I most certainly will not. Get out of here before I throw you out. Idjits.”

 

Dean had Cas pressed against the side of the car, with his hands wrapped tightly around the lapels of Cas' jacket while he tried his best to devour the man in front of him. He couldn’t seem to be able to get enough of Castiel.

Someone cleared their throat. It took every ounce of willpower Dean currently possessed to pull away from the temptation in his hands. Looking over the car he saw Crowley, Ash, and Sam standing there. It had been Crowley who had cleared his throat, Ash was staring at him as if he had two heads and Sam looked smug while he held two to-go containers, assumably the many slices of pie.

“Uh, you left your pie back there Cas.”

Castiel chose to ignore the giant man-boy behind him and addressed Dean instead. “I’ll see you later, don’t forget the pie.”

“Who’s the bottom?”

Dean nearly choked on Ash’s question. Luckily Castiel had already gotten in his car and was currently backing out of the parking spot and couldn’t have heard.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry, well I guess I do, but I’m having a hard time figuring out who the bottom is. You’re both big, strapping men. I don’t imagine either of you willing to relinquish the reins and take-”

“I don’t know Ash! We haven’t made it that far, and I’ve never done this before so- I don’t know.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Dean is clearly the bottom.”

“Really Crowley? And how did you come to that conclusion?”

“Well, for starters, I know you like being manhandled, no pun intended; as well as you're secretly a softie. And although I just met your boyfriend, and even though he seems quiet, I get the whole take no prisoners vibe from him. So if anyone will be getting taken it will be you, Dean.” Turning to Sam Crowley added, “Whatever you’ve done to upset Angel, as Dean called him, you’d better make it right before he tears you limb from limb.” With his last parting words, Crowley sauntered to his car, got in and drove away.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna leave too. I have plans to draw up. Later Bros!”

 

Dean glared at Sam. “You texted Cas in there, didn't you?”

Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair, “Yeah; I need his help. I got the feeling only he can get through to Balthazar for me.”

“Balthazar? What did my little brother do? I can make him pay if you like?”

Sam and Dean turned to see Lucifer approaching, he had a carefree look about him, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Uh, no thanks...sorry I didn’t catch your name the other night.”

Before Lucifer could respond, Dean blurted out, “Lucifer, his name is Lucifer.”

“Dean! That’s not nice, calling Cas’ brother names.”

Lucifer took Sam’s offered hand and placed a kiss on it instead of shaking it. He gave his most charming smile and said, “Sorry you misunderstood Sam, my name is in fact Lucifer. The old man had a thing for angel names. I could tell you all about it over sex in bed.”

Sam politely removed his hand from Lucifer’s cloying grasp and gave a strained smile. “Aren't you forward? But no thanks, I’ll have to pass.”

Dean watched amused as Lucifer stomped his feet once, turned his face to the sky and whined.

“Oh come on! What reason could you possibly have to turn me down?”

Sam gave Lucifer his best bitch face and replied, “Gee, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re far too pretentious for my liking and I’m sleeping with your brother.”

Lucifer dropped the spoiled act and scowled at Sam and Dean in confusion. “Wait, you’re sleeping with Cassie too?”

Sam and Dean responded at the same time.

“What?! No way, It’s Balthazar.”

“Uh uh, not happening, we don’t get down like that.”

Lucifer smiled amicably, “Oh, why didn’t you say so? That’s not a problem. Balthazar and I have shared partners before, kind of like a referral system.”

“Dude, gross! Nothing like that is going to happen here. Look, I am flattered by your interest, albeit purely physical, but as I said before, I have to turn you down.”

“No problem, I’ll just go talk to Balthazar, and we can get this all squared away.”

Lucifer started to walk away, “No! No need to talk to your brother, I get a say in this, and I say no.”

“I don’t know if anyone told you or not, Sammy, but my brother doesn’t do relationships. It’s not like you’re special so he won’t mind.”

Sam was infuriated by Lucifer’s words; he opened his mouth to give a biting retort when Lucifer stepped in close and placed his index finger over Sam’s lips. Closing his mouth Sam saw how the other man stared at him as if he would take what he wanted, Sam’s wishes be damned.

“Listen stretch; I will continue to pursue you until you say yes. You'll be begging me to possess your body.” Lucifer’s voice dropped to a lower register, “I promise it’ll be everything you’ve ever dreamed of and more.” Lucifer sealed his promise with a quick lick of Sam’s bottom lip and then he was off waving over his shoulder and whistling.

 

Sam looked at Dean a bit bewildered.

Dean chuckled and slapped Sam on his back, “Someone doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. I don't know; this must be payback for what you did to Balthazar.” Dean snatched the pie and got in the car. He was in a great mood. Things were going great. He and Cas were moving along nicely, even Bobby and Jo seemed to approve of Gas. And Sam was getting a big dose of Karma. Today was great. And the icing on the cake? Crowley and Ash had both agreed to help Cas out pro bono. Well, semi-pro bono; Ash wanted Dean to fix his car, which the smart bastard could very well do himself, he just didn’t want to get his hands dirty. And- he wanted Dean to set up a date with Jo for him. That would be the bigger problem of the two. Jo wasn’t into Ash; they had known each other all their life; if it were gonna happen, it would’ve happened already. Luckily for Ash, she didn’t seem to have a type though. Dean had seen her date nerds, bad boys; there was even that time she had experimented with women. Admittedly that had been kind of hot. The chick she had hooked up with was a little older and a bit of a rebel. She had an odd name too, Abba something, he could never remember it, so Dean just called her Abby, it had driven her crazy. Pulling out his phone Dean called Jo as he backed out of the parking lot. “Heeeey, Jo! I have a favor to ask you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean leaned back on the couch, he still couldn’t get over the turn of events, it was like he was dreaming, and knew he was dreaming, but didn’t care. He was at Castiel’s and currently the angel-faced man was straddling his lap and feeding him pie; if he was dreaming he never wanted to wake up. 

Castiel leaned forward no longer able to resist Dean’s good looks. He had this boyish charm about him and Cas found it hard to keep his hands off of him. And when Dean smiled and his dimple peeked out it was damn near impossible. He placed a lingering kiss on Dean's lips, closed his eyes and breathed the other man in. Dean wrapped his arms around him and he sighed giving the other man the window he needed to deepen the kiss. Dean tasted like the cherry pie Cas had been feeding him. A wayward thought occurred to Cas and he chuckled.

Dean pulled away to look at Castiel, that was a new response to being kissed, he wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. “Uh, what’s so funny?”

Cas immediately shut up, there was no way he could tell Dean what he had been thinking. “Nothing, now where were we?” Cas tried to capture Dean’s lips in another kiss but he expertly dodged Cas. 

Dean nibbled on Cas’ ear, he loved the little breathy moans coming from the man in his lap. “Tell me what you were laughing about.” Cas turned an attractive shade of red and averted his eyes. “You weren’t laughing at me, were you?”

“No, Dean. Nothing like that.”

“So why can’t you tell me what was so funny?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“For who? You or me?”

Cas tried to climb off of Dean’s lap but the other man clamped his arms around him holding him prisoner against him.

“Uh huh, no running away.”

“Both of us, maybe.”

“I don’t embarrass easily.”

“I was just thinking-”

“Go on.”

“I was just thinking that when we get to that stage- okay let me start by saying you tasted like cherry pie when I kissed you and it got me thinking.”

“Okay.” 

“When we get to that stage in our relationship- I would be popping your cherry.” Cas rushed the second half of his statement, running all of the words together. 

Dean hadn’t spoken since he’d blurted what he was thinking. Cas was positive Dean wasn’t mad or embarrassed because he could feel his erection poking up at him. Chancing a look he glanced at Dean, he appeared to be lost in thought. 

“How would that work anyways? Popping my cherry? You know normally that term is used when you do something for the first time. I’ve had sex before. But I’ve never had sex with a man. So do you have to be the one giving it to me in order for my cherry to be popped or do I simply have to have sex with you?”

Cas stared at Dean dumbfounded, he really didn’t seem to be embarrassed. “Uh, sex with a man, in general, would classify as your cherry being popped. It doesn’t matter if you’re giving or receiving.”

Dean loved Castiel’s nonplussed way of explaining things, something about it put him at ease. “Do you have a preference, you know, giving or receiving?” Cas’ head tilted to the side in the way that Dean had come to recognize as his thinking stance. 

“It depends on my partner. I like both.”

“So if I said I would prefer to be doing the giving than receiving you would be okay with that?”

“Generally, yeah. But I think I would also enjoy taking you.”

Dean swallowed hard. He knew Cas could feel his erection, there was no hiding it. And to make matters worse he felt like he had a head full of cotton balls, he couldn’t think or concentrate; instead, he had an image of Cas pressing him against a wall as he pounded into him.

 

Cas was a little apprehensive by Dean’s sudden silence, perhaps he had said the wrong thing and Dean was shutting down on him. “Dean. It goes without saying I would be more than okay in engaging in sex in any role with you. Whatever  _ you _ are comfortable with.”

Dean would be lying if he didn’t admit, even to himself that Cas’ words melted him just a little, they were just starting out but it was clear that Cas was the type to put those he cared about before himself. And he was still being honest with himself the thought of sex with Cas tightened his stomach with anticipation. “We’ll worry about it when we get there. Now as I see it, we have two more slices of pie to devour.”

Cas’s eyes darkened at the word devour. It brought images of him doing just that but to Dean and not the pie.

“So eating pie really does it for ya, huh?”

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head as he tried to figure out what Dean meant. “I don’t understand.”

“When I mentioned eating the pie you uh, you um, poked me, you know with your, dammit, down there.”

“Oh. No it wasn’t the thought of eating pie that caused that, it was the word devour. It made me think of things better left unsaid.”

Dean saw the lust in Castiel’s eyes. He saw the raw need and promise of satisfaction as well. It made him want to throw caution to the wind and ask to stay the night. But- Dean was determined to do right by Cas and he refused to give in to his old ways. 

Dean reached to the side and grabbed the blueberry pie. “Well mister, let me see you  devour this pie.” Dean barely had the words out of his mouth before Cas was on him. The kiss was so hot Dean didn’t notice the pie was squished between their bodies until Cas pulled away breathing heavy and ragged. 

Castiel looked down at the mess he’d made. Blueberry pie was smashed all over Dean’s tee shirt. And since blueberry had the tendency to stain he would need to get Dean out of that shirt pronto. He started pulling on the hem of Dean’s shirt. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa cowboy. I like you, but we should take it slow.

“Of course. But I got blueberry all over your shirt and if we don't clean it right away it could stain it.”

“I knew that.”

Castiel smiled at Dean and proceeded to help him out of the shirt, trying his best not to get any of the fruit in his hair. Once the shirt was off he took in Dean’s bare chest greedily. He had the body of a Greek god. And Cas was happy to note he didn’t get a drop of blueberry in Dean’s hair. 

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to go put the shirt in the wash.”

“Okay.” Dean loved it when Castiel smiled at him. Like he was doing now. 

“Dean, I kind of need you to let go of my ass.”

“Oh.” Dean knew his face had turned bright red as he raised his hands. He hadn’t even realized he was still groping Cas. 

He watched fascinated as Cas stood up and removed his own shirt, which had been much nicer than Dean’s own. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. He would never have guessed that Cas had been so cut and toned beneath his stiff suits. And he appeared to be tan all over.

Cas caught Dean staring at him and he wished he was forward enough to ask him to stay the night. He walked through the kitchen to his small laundry room and put both shirts in the wash and then he grabbed two fresh shirts from the dryer. 

 

Dean watched as Castiel made his way back over to him, thankfully still shirtless. 

“Here. You can wear this while yours is washing.”

“Or we can wear nothing.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean.

“Oh god, I meant the shirts. Just give me the damn thing.” Dean yanked the shirt from Cas’ grasp and pulled it on. It fit perfectly. Looking up at Cas he had his head tilted to the side as he studied him. “What?”

“Nothing. I just- I rather like you wearing my shirt.”

Dean smiled. “Ahh, and I rather like you not wearing any shirt. How do you get such an even tan?”

“I spend a lot of time outside.”

“Naked?”

“No, Dean. But I do prefer to work without a shirt. Once I start sweating I hate the way the shirt feels against my skin.”

Dean felt his mouth go dry at the thought of Castiel sweating as he- “What exactly do you do outside? I mean, you work in an office.”

Cas smiled and ducked his head. “I have a small garden out back. Mostly flowers. I plant flowers to attract bees. I really like- um, bees.” Cas realized he was babbling, but he didn’t tell anyone about his love of bees because it was silly. Balthazar knew and he was guessing he had told Dean. 

“I think that’s pretty cool, and scary. Aren’t you afraid you’ll get stung by a bee?”

Cas shook his head no. “Hey, how about some real food? We could order in pizza or chinese maybe?”

Dean smirked. Cas was trying to change the subject. “So, are these honey bees? Or yellow jackets or- honestly I don’t know anything about bees. But since you seem to like them I must be missing out on something awesome.”

“Yellow Jackets are a type of Wasp. And I don’t know if awesome is the word you were looking for, but I’ll show you the garden tomorrow, when it’s light out.” Cas seemed to think about his words and what they implied. “I mean, whenever you are over next and there is enough light to see.”

Dean gripped Cas around the neck and pulled him close. “If work permits me to, and you want me, I’ll come by tomorrow. I want to spend as much time as possible with you.” 

Cas stared into Dean’s bright green eyes and nodded.

Dean found it very odd and kinda cute how Cas could go from cock sure and assertive to shy and uncertain. He placed a quick kiss on Cas’ forehead and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him loosely. “But, food would be awesome. I’m starving.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and smiled into his chest. “You’re always hungry.”

“You have no idea.” Dean mumbled the words into Cas’ hair, hoping the other man didn’t hear them or catch his meaning. 

 

The two men were still holding onto one another when the sound of keys in the door disturbed their individual quiet musings. 

Balthazar burst through the door on unsteady legs. 

Cas sighed heavily against Dean’s neck.

Balthazar stopped short when he saw his little brother hugged up with Dean. Oh. 

“What's going on Balthazar?” Dean mainly asked as a formality, it was clear by looking at the man that he was two sheets to the wind. Dean sincerely hoped the drinking wasn’t due to Sam. 

“Sorry Cassie, I didn’t realize you had company. Perhaps I should give you your key back.”

Cas felt bad for his brother. He could see he was in a bad way. He gently extracted himself from Dean’s arms, already missing the warmth. “I know his Impala is hard to miss. We were about to order some food, how about you join us?”

Balthazar leaned against the wall to steady himself. “Nah, I’ll just head back home.”

“Balthazar! You will do no such thing! You’ve been drinking all day and haven't eaten a lick of food have you?”

“Gah, yes I have.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at his brother, he knew he was lying.

“Okay! I haven't but I’m not hungry. I’ll just go lay down in the spare room. And Dean if you were planning to stay the night, it’s okay, I’ll be dead to the world and won't hear a thing.”

Castiel could feel his ears turning red. He walked over to his brother, slipped a hand through his arm and guided him to a chair. He and Dean could take their seats back on the couch. “So, what’s dragged you out of the house?”

Balthazar looked at Dean quickly and responded, “Nothing. Sorry I ruined your date.”

“First off-" Castiel started but was cut off by Dean.

“You didn’t ruin anything B. I’m going to go order the pizza, anything in particular for you two?”

Castiel gave Dean a smile that he hope portrayed how grateful he was. “I’ll eat anything but could you order a white pizza for Balt?”

“Hey! Don’t you start playing nursemaid Castiel! I will eat whatever I got damned please!”

Cas ignored his brother's protest, “Thank you Dean.”

Dean walked into the kitchen, and then thought about how little privacy that actually gave the brothers, “Uh, Cas, is the laundry room that way?”

“Yes, right through that door. I have clothes in the dryer if you could just sit them on top of it.”

Cas waited until Dean had closed the door before he turned to Balthazar. “What’s happened?”

Balthazar lifted a hand, lightly slapping his brother on the cheek. “Nothing bro, I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“You sound like Gabe, you are anything but fine. Is this about Sam?”

Balthazar averted his gaze.

“I know he’s Dean’s brother, but if you want me to, I will go and defend your honor.”

“This is why you’re my favorite Cassie, you have such a big heart. But I can’t allow you to mess up a good thing with Dean. Besides, I’m sure I deserve it after the numerous people I’ve screwed over. Literaly. It’s just- I know I just met Samuel, but it was something about him that made me want to do better, be better. He's under my skin Cassie. Everything I see and hear makes me think of him. I know you must think the sex must have been phenomenal to have me off my game, but the truth is, okay, yes, the sex was great, but afterwards, we just talked. About anything and everything. For hours Cas, and then we had sex again. Off and on all night. When you saw Sam leaving, he hadn’t slept a wink.”

Castiel could see the torment in his brother’s eyes, he hurt for him.

“I’m sure you can relate Cas, these Winchester’s are something else. Does Dean have you wanting to act out of character? To throw caution to the wind?”

“You have no idea. I really want to ask him to stay the night, but I’m afraid of his answer.”

“What if he says yes?”

“But what if he says no, Balthazar? I would never get up the nerve to ask him or anyone else again.”

 

Dean felt like a voyeur. He hadn’t realized he would be able to hear their conversation in here, but he could. And what he heard made him want to beat Sam’s face in and also made him hornier than a 15 year school boy peeping into the girl's locker room. So Cas wanted him to stay over. He wouldn't deny wanting the same, but he didn’t want to turn out the way Sam and Balthazar had. It had gotten quiet in the other room so he proceeded to order the pizza through an app on his phone. When that was done he gave the brothers another five minutes and then exited the small room.

 

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled, “I thought you had gotten lost, I was just about to come look for you.”

“Where's your brother?”

“He went to go freshen up. I’m really sorry about this, but he doesn't normally act like this. Normally he keeps his problems to himself so him coming over in this state tells me he is really in a bad way.”

Dean approached Cas, framing the slightly shorter man’s face with his hands. “Don’t you dare apologize, family comes first. Besides, I rather like Balthazar. Lucifer on the other hand, not so much.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yup. Had a run in with him today after you left the bar. I must say, I’m not a fan.”

“Most people aren't.”

 

After several minutes of silence Dean cleared his throat. “Um, Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“I just wanted you to know, I would like nothing more than to stay the night with you. But I have a bit of a reputation of love em and leave em, and I just want to prove to you, and myself that I can change and that you are different.”

Cas ignored the butterflies in his stomach and gave a flippant reply, “Of course I'm different. For starters, I'm a man.”

Dean chuckled, “You know what I mean.”

Cas sighed and turned away, heading for the kitchen. “Yeah I know.” He took out two glasses, and after a thought pulled out a third. From over the sink he pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and poured about two fingers in each glass.

 

Dean stared at Cas’ back, the way his muscles moved beneath the thin fabric. Unable to help himself he walked over to him and slipped his arms around his waist. He felt Cas jump at contact. “You must've slipped your shirt on while I was in the laundry room. Shame.”

“Yeah, I didn't want to give Balthazar the wrong idea.”

“Something tells me he would encourage all those wrong ideas.”

 

“And I would mate. Cassie deserves a bit of fun. But he also deserves to be treated well. You seem to be doing just fine there.”

Dean let go of Cas so they both could turn and face Balthazar. He was fresh from a shower and looked a little more steady on his feet.

Castiel passed Dean a snifter and picked the other two up and headed for the living room, passing one to Balthazar as he went. 

Dean paused a moment to watch as Castiel bent to pick up the remotes before continuing on to the couch. That man had a fine ass.

Cas looked over his shoulder and patted the couch beside him. Dean obliged him and sat down but inches apart, he didn't want to throw their budding relationship in Balthazar's face.  Cas looked at him and smiled. He bet the bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

 

Cas had to stifle a laugh when Balthazar bounced from his seat and angled for the couch, sitting down practically in Dean's lap, forcing the Winchester to scoot over towards him or be sat on. Once Dean was pressed up against him he put his arm around his shoulders. Balthazar stood up again nearly as sudden as he'd sat down and returned to his seat, winking as he sat down. 

“That's much better. Thanks, but I don't need you tip toeing around my sensibilities. I have Cassie for that. I'm good mate.”

Dean shook his head and smiled when he realized exactly what Balthazar had done. He had all but pushed him into his brother's arms.

“Alright already, turn on the damn telly Castiel.”

 

Castiel laughed as he turned on the t.v. and put it on the Lifetime network, he just wanted to get under his brother's skin, he knew that was the best way to get him back to feeling like himself.

Balthazar looked at Cas, “I will murder you in your sleep if you don't change the fucking station.”

Cas feigned innocence, “Oh. My mistake, I thought this was the Titanic station, all Titanic, all the time.”

Dean looked at Balthazar bewildered, “Dude, you like the Titanic?”

“No, I don't bloody like the Titanic, and I hate that fucking song even more. If I could, I would wipe all of it from the face of this earth, ship, song and movie. Cas here just thinks he's funny.”

Castiel gave into the laughter bubbling up. Anger always made his brother less broody. He randomly changed the television station and the men ended up sitting around watching documentary on angels. 

 

“Do you believe in angels?” Dean asked no one in particular roughly 20 minutes into the show.

“No.” Balthazar replied. 

“I dunno Dean. Our dad must've, naming all of us after one. But, I like to think someone or something must be watching out for us.”

“You must be right Cassie, because the human race is so stupid, if someone weren't looking out for us, we'd have killed ourselves off by now.”

Before anyone could reply there was a loud knock at the door. Cas jumped up, grabbing his wallet from the coffee table. “Gotta be the pizza.”

“I already paid for it.” Dean called out.

“I'll tip.”

“I did that too.”

 

Cas opened the door and accepted the pizza, wishing the delivery man a good night, he pushed the door closed with his foot as he turned to head for the living room. When he didn't hear the door catch, he turned back towards the door and saw Sam sliding his way inside. Groaning he continued to the living room and deposited the pizza boxes on the table. Glaring down at Dean he announced, “Your brother is here.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was angry. How dare Sam just show up to his house like it was a happy family get together. Balthazar was a mess. Sure he looked calm and composed, but Cas knew his brother, he only appeared to be shallow and superficial, Balthazar cared a great deal. Walking to the kitchen to get plates he shot a murderous look at Sam.  
Dean approached his brother, “What are ya doing here Sam? Now is not a good time.”  
“Yeah, sorry to crash dinner. I, uh, need to talk to Baltha-”  
“Not a good time for this man. He isn't up for your shit.”  
“It's alright Dean, how about you and my brother go play tonsil hockey while I see your brother out.”  
“Balth, I can see him out if you wish.”  
Balthazar looked over to his little brother, “It's alright Cassie, I'm alright. I got it.”

Sam placed a hand on the small of Balthazar's back and lead him towards the door when he looked back, Dean and Cas both were staring at him disapprovingly. “Uh, goodnight.”  
“Yes, let's leave it that way,” Cas warned.

“Sorry about this man. I had no idea Sam was going to show up here.”  
“Not your fault. But! If he does anything to upset my brother further, I will be taking it out on him.”  
“Understood.”  
“Yeah, but what I don't understand is why Sam is trying so hard to apologize to Balthazar. He said it was just casual.”  
“I don't know either, besides, I got the good-looking brother.”

“Ouch! Hurtful.”

Cas groaned and faced Gabe. “How did you even sneak in here?”  
“Guest bedroom window. I was hoping to catch you doing something naughty.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “If you know what I mean.”  
Groaning Cas said, “Why don't you make yourself useful and make sure Balthazar is okay.”

Outside Balthazar squared off with Sam, his arms were crossed as he glared at the much taller man. “What do you want Samuel?”  
“To apologize for one. I should never have slept-”  
“Oh! There's an apology if I've ever heard one. ‘Sorry I slept with you. You were quite rubbish by the way.’ Thanks.”  
“That's not what I- will you just listen, please.” When Balthazar didn't reply Sam went on. “What I was trying to say, when I told you that I wanted this between us to be with no strings attached, I didn't give you an opportunity to say rather or not you were okay with that. I proceeded with what I wanted, and for that I am sorry. I took the choice out of your hands. And the sex wasn't rubbish.”  
Balthazar sighed and turned his back on Sam. “I can't be mad at you for that. I could very well have told you no and told you to leave. I didn't. I suppose I'm madder at myself than anything. Although, I am pretty angry at you for standing me up on Valentine's Day. You should've just told me no. Or that you weren't interested.”  
Sam stepped closer to Balthazar and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. “I know, and I'm sorry. The truth of the matter is I had already made plans, and it would have been wrong to break them for you.”  
Balthazar turned and looked up at Sam. “Don't. You're lying. I know the game. Leading people on and telling them whatever they want to hear just so I could have another chance to shag them.”  
“But I'm not like that. Not really. I have never been that guy. I just got out of a nasty break up, and I just figured-”  
“I could be your rebound shag. No thank you, Samuel. I don't know why I thought you were different, or why I wished this to be different with you.” Balthazar turned and was walking to the house when Sam called out.

  
“Please, Balthazar. You- I- Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow night. A real date. Get to know each other better?”  
Balthazar paused at Sam's words, half turning he looked him in the eye. “Why?”  
Sam raked a hand through his hair roughly and looked down at the ground briefly before looking at Balthazar and answering. “Because. The truth is- I like you, Balthazar. I went on the other date to try and get you out of my system. It was my ex, and I already know she isn't right for me, that's why I chose her because there was no chance of it leading to us getting back together. Just a distraction. Look, I understand if you don't want to. But I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Even when I met you, I just felt, I don't know, drawn to you. Please, just give me a chance to make it up to you and show you who I really am.”  
Balthazar was about to answer when he heard loud chewing. Looking behind him he saw Gabriel leaning against the side of Castiel's car loudly eating caramel popcorn.

  
“Oh, don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the show. A lot better than what those two got going on inside. Although, I didn't expect The Hallmark Channel out here.”  
Sam squinted at Gabriel. “How do all of you get around so quietly?”  
“I don't know. Maybe it's our namesakes. Maybe you're just used to the sound of your own gargantuan feet hitting the ground.”  
“Gabe, if you don't mind.” Balthazar interrupted quietly.  
“Fine. I'll just go back inside and grab some pizza.”

Cas had his legs draped over Dean's lap as they ate pizza and watched Ancient Aliens.  
“See, now this- this I don't buy.”  
“Why not Dean?”  
“Hey Deano, have you let my little bro test drive the merchandise yet?” Both Dean and Castiel turned and glared at Gabriel.  
“I thought you were outside embarrassing Balth?”  
“Nah, it got too sappy out there for me. I was hoping to get a little Casa Erotica action in here or the very least a little more testosterone.”  
“Dude gross. You would watch your brother get his rocks off?”  
“No Prince Charming, but I would watch you. Although, I think you would bottom for my brother and all I would get is an eye full of my brother's pasty white ass.”  
“Why does everyone keep saying that?”  
The door opened, and Balthazar with Sam in tow walked in. “Saying what?”  
“That I'm a bottom.”  
“You aren't?”  
Gabriel and Sam laughed at Balthazar's question and Dean's reaction.  
“Nothing wrong with bottoming love. I do it from time to time. But I have a feeling I will be doing it a lot more with your brother.”  
“Wait, so you just take him back like that?” Dean asked.  
“Balthazar are you sure?” Cas added.  
“Yes. And yes.”  
“Hmp. Okay then.”

 

  
“I hate to take the party with me, cause face it, you all are boooring! But I'm going to head over to Luci's and see if he got something better going on.”  
Cas watched as Gabe grabbed another slice of pizza and walked out the door. Sighing he placed his food on the coffee table and looked at Dean. I am so sorry Gabe popped up and made things weird.”  
“Don't sweat it. My little bro popped up on us all first.”  
“How about we all call it a night. Balthazar, you and Sam are not staying the night. Go home.”  
“No worries mate. I wouldn't dream of flaunting what you can't have in your face.” When Dean looked as though he was going to interject Balthazar added, “I don't mean Samuel, Dean. I mean sex.”  
Cas chose to ignore his brother's comment. “Take the pizza Dean, you only ate 3 slices. I know you can eat more than that.”  
“Nah man I'm goo-” Balthazar scooped up the two half-eaten boxes of pizza and marched out the door. A breath later he opened the door and tossed Cas’ key to him. Dean plucked it out of the air.  
“Well, I don't know who's worse, Sam or your brothers.”  
“Definitely my brothers.”  
“Yeah, maybe. Let me help you clean up this mess.”  
Cas reluctantly got up from the couch and stretched. His shirt rising a little with the movement flashing his stomach and hip bones to Dean.  
Dean wet his lips. “Are you trying to make me stay?”  
Having had closed his eyes, Castiel opened them at Dean's question. “Sorry?”  
Dean pulled Cas in against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. “Nothing man.”  
Content but wanting more Cas angled his face up in an obvious invitation.  
Groaning low Dean accepted the offer first pressing his lips to Cas’. When Cas moaned and nipped at his bottom lip, Dean thought he would lose all control.  
Cas relished the feel of Dean's hand sliding under his shirt, running up and down his back. But he wanted to touch as much as be touched. He kissed Dean back with just as much fever, sliding his own hands under his shirt and pinching his nipples. When Dean groaned again, he pulled out of the kiss, nipping along Dean's jaw until he reached his neck. He licked at it, tasting the slightly salty tang of sweat. Cas was on autopilot, he sucked at the pulse just below Dean's ear, biting down gently. One of his knees was between Dean's thighs, rubbing back and forth. He didn't recall moving, but he had Dean pressed against the wall by the front door. And just as he was reaching for Dean's belt buckle, a phone went off, playing Highway to Hell. Breathing heavy Cas rested his head against the other man's chest. Thank goodness for whoever was calling Dean, because a couple more moments and they would've crossed the line.  
Trying to catch his breath Dean rested his head against the wall, “Damn, maybe everyone is right, and I'm the bottom because you just jumped right in and controlled the um- situation.”  
“Yeah sorry about that.” Cas pulled out of the embrace and looked down at his shoes sheepishly, he was embarrassed by his behavior.  
“Hey, don't worry about it, we both got a little carried away. But nothing happened that I did not like or did not want.” Caressing Cas’ cheek, he added, “It's okay.” Dean captured Cas’ face between his two hands and placed a single chaste kiss against his lips. “Goodnight gorgeous.”  
Cas gave a small smile and stepped away from Dean, “Goodnight Dean.”  
Dean gave a heart-stopping smile that showed off his dimple, striding pass Cas he grabbed his phone, keys, and jacket from the couch and then walked out the door.  
Cas collapsed on the couch; who knew he had it in him to take control like that?

 

Dean waited until he was behind the wheel to check his phone. Jo. Hastily he returned her call and started the car pulling out into the street.  
“Heeey little sister! I see that you called. “What? I do not only call you that when I want something. Okay, I do need to ask you for a favor, but that is purely coincidence.” Dean quickly explained to her that he needed her to go out on a date with Ash so he could get Ash's help with Castiel's problem at work. He listened to her counter offer and fell silent as he thought it through quickly. She would agree as long as they all went on a group date, he and Cas, Sam and Balthazar and her and Ash. Finally, he consented, it couldn't be too bad, what's the worst that could happen?

 

That weekend Dean was sitting in Cas’ living room while he finished getting ready. It had been a busy week, and they hadn't seen each other since earlier that week and their impromptu pizza party. He had spoken to both Cas and Sam, and everyone had agreed to the group date and would meet here at Castiel's. Dean wanted to take a separate car than Sam and Balthazar just in case someone wanted to leave before the other, plus it would give him time alone with Cas before the actual date. Castiel chose that moment to come out. Dean's mouth hit the floor. He was dressed as a holy tax accountant but with an upgrade. This suit was nicer, better cut and defined all of Cas’ more exceptional points. Standing up Dean self consciously ran a hand over the front of his shirt and jeans. No way his duds stood up to what Cas was wearing. “Um, you look great. Maybe I should go home and change. I thought we were going to a creole restaurant?”  
“We are, it's a more upscale Creole restaurant, Lafitte's.”  
There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. It was Balthazar and Sam, both were dressed for the occasion.  
“Am I the only one who didn't get the memo? I'm definitely stopping back by my place to change.”  
“Dean, you look good. You don't need to change. But, if it will make you feel more at ease, you can borrow one of my shirts.”  
Dean smiled sheepishly, “Uh yeah, that'll be great.”  
“Follow me.”  
“I am so glad you gave me the heads up on the type of restaurant, there is no way I'd be able to fit into any of your shirts.”  
“Shut up. You look great Samuel, absolutely delectable.”

Dean looked around Cas’ bedroom, it was made up in pale yellow and tan, there wasn't a dust particle in sight, and his bed was impeccably made. “You sure this isn't the guest bedroom? Everything is so neat, no way you sleep in here.”  
Cas smiled at Dean and opened his closet. He knew precisely which shirt he wanted Dean to wear. “Here. It should fit perfectly.”  
Dean accepted the moss colored shirt graciously. “Uh, thanks. Sorry I wasn't better dressed.”  
“Don't be. I told you before, I like seeing you in my shirts. The more of my shirts you wear the more of yours I acquire. Besides this shirt will really bring out your eyes.”

Cas watched as Dean shed three layers of clothes. His jacket, a flannel, and a t-shirt. He greedily drank in the sight of Dean bare-chested as he worked to unbutton the borrowed shirt. Once Dean had it on, he couldn't stop himself from stepping in close and buttoning the shirt up for him.  
“Thanks.” Dean was aware his voice sounded shaky, but he had felt Cas staring at him, and the way he was looking at him now did things to him that made him want to say to hell with the group date. “Not for nothing Cas, but the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid.”  
Cas’ voice came out low and scratchy, “That can be arranged.”  
Dean chanced a look up. Cas’ eyes were intently looking at him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his body was on fire.  
Cas closed the scant few inches between them and pressed his lips to Dean. The moment he did his bedroom door burst open.  
“Bloody hell Cas! There's no time for this. We’re already running late. And lest we not forget, this is for you.”  
Cas groaned and rested his forehead against Dean's. “No, how can I forget. We'll be there on time, especially with the way you and Dean drive.”  
“I don't understand why we're taking separate cars anyways.” This came from Sam which meant the whole house was currently in his bedroom. Opening his eyes, he shot Balthazar a murderous look and proceeded to finish buttoning Dean up. “There. We can leave now.”


End file.
